El Demonio Interior
by XxpekeraritaxX
Summary: ¿Se decidiría algún día si sería bueno o malo? Manny Rivera, a sus quince años, sigue con esta incertidumbre, pero pronto se verá orillado a tomar una decisión luego de que una maldición que amenaza a la familia Rivera, esté a punto de cumplirse, poniendo en riesgo a toda persona que ama, incluyendo a Frida.
1. Pesadillas

**Holaaa extinto mundo de fanfiction! A los que ya me conocen saben que esta historia también la publiqué, pero tras el desastre del 2012 (que me hackearon y borraron mi cuenta) se perdió esta historia, hasta que por fin la pude rescatar.**

**La re-publico porque me entristece que esta historia esté guardada en un archivo, por lo menos que fuera leída de vez en cuando me levanta el ánimo, así que aquí está "El Demonio Interior".**

**Pd: El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Guiterrez**

**El Demonio Interior **

**Capítulo 1.- Pesadillas**

Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia. Infestada de los más crueles, despiadados y siniestros villanos que con sus poderes sobrenaturales o sus armas mortales intentan incansablemente destruir la humanidad o peor aún…conquistarla. Sin embargo, aquella ciudad corrompida se encontraba defendida por los más grandes y bondadosos héroes que muchos hayan conocido, entre ellos "el samurái" "White Pantera" entre otros…incluso un joven moreno que a pesar de no saber si dedicar su vida al bien y al mal, peleaba contra el crimen, ya sea por diversión o porque sabía que era lo correcto. Manny Rivera, también conocido como El Tigre, acababa de cumplir sus 15 años de edad, y a pesar de que estaba en la culminación de su adolescencia, aun no tomaba la decisión de servir al bien o al mal….Por un lado, no soportaba las injusticias contra los inocentes y le parecía correcto pelear por la justicia, pero por otro lado, le parecía aburrido cansarse sin recibir mucho a cambio, y era muy divertido hacer maldades y travesuras menores…mas no era capaz de lastimar gente inocente…no tenía las agallas para hacerlo. Esa era la pregunta de cada día… ¿se decidirá algún día si sería bueno o malo? Pensaba que el tiempo sobraba para analizar la situación…pero pronto…las cosas cambiarían, y lo arrinconarían a tomar una decisión inmediata por el bien de su familia…

Todo comenzó el día de su cumpleaños, Manny se encontraba rodeado de su amada familia. Rodolfo, Granpapi, María cantaban felices las mañanitas mientras que Frida tocaba aquella canción acompañada de su fiel guitarra mientras veía feliz a su amigo quien miraba el pastel de cumpleaños lleno de velas encendidas…Eran esos momentos donde Manny se sentía feliz y satisfecho, porque sabía que sin importar su decisión su familia y Frida estarían con él.

-"_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…"_-Terminaba de cantar la familia Rivera en coro a Manny seguido de aplausos y abrazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños mijo- Dijo María mientras abrazaba a su hijo- Por fin 15 años, recuerdo el día en que te vi por primera vez como un bebito. Llorabas mucho y…-

-Mamá- dijo Manny ruborizado e interrumpiendo a su mamá- No hables de cuando era bebe jejejejeje-

-Feliz cumpleaños Manny- Dijo Frida sonriendo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su amigo. Se había acostumbrado a abrazarlo sin sentir asco como cuando eran más niños- Y a estas envejeciendo jeje-

-Gracias Frida…creo. ¿Ya parezco viejo?-

-Es broma jejeje Además, aunque seas viejo no dejas de ser mi amigo-

-Gracias Frida, tu tampoco, por cierto que bien tocas la guitarra-

-Practiqué para este día-

-Lamento interrumpir mijo, pero es hora de apagar las velitas- Dijo Rodolfo colocando la última velita en el pastel de cumpleaños.

-Si Manny, apagalas para que podamos comer pastel- dijo Granpapi sacando un tenedor a punto de clavarlo en el pastel pero la mano de Granpapi golpeó la suya impidiéndole comer -No papi, primero Manny debe soplar las velas-

-De acuerdo, pero que se apure, porque ese pastel es mi favorito- presionaba Granpapi….Todos apagaron las luces para que Manny soplara las velitas pero antes de siquiera tomar aire Frida lo interrumpe.

-Espera Manny, antes tienes que pedir un deseo-

-Es verdad mijo- Dijo María- Es la tradición, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo.

Manny no sabía que pedir…no quería dinero o tampoco una mascota (después del incidente de Chuy), Manny tenía lo que necesitaba, una familia amorosa y una amiga fiel…no sabía que desear cuando a su mente llegó una idea de que desear…Lo único que le faltaba para ser totalmente feliz. Según la tradición, pidió su deseo mentalmente con los ojos cerrados y después sopló con mucha fuerza las velas apagando el fuego que las iluminaban. Prendieron las luces y aplaudieron al joven Rivera, celebrando sus 15 años de nacimiento. La tarde pasó, comieron pastel y después pusieron un poco de música para bailar, conversaron y pronto cayó la noche. Rodolfo llevó a María a su casa y Granpapi no soportó el sueño y se quedó dormido en el sofá. La fiesta había terminado, excepto por Manny y Frida. El moreno decidió quedarse a esperar que vinieran por Frida, mientras tanto se quedaron abriendo los regalos de cumpleaños. Granpapi había regalado a Manny un propulsor para salir huyendo de cualquier lugar en caso de meterse en problemas, además el moreno había estado rogando por uno desde hacía muchos años. Rodolfo le regaló a su hijo un celular a prueba de agua y bastante resistente a los golpes, para mantenerse en comunicación continua con su hijo y asegurarse de que siempre esté bien. María obsequió a Manny una chaqueta nueva, ya que la temporada de frío es acercaba y no quería que el moreno se llegara a enfermar.

-Órale, estos regalos son geniales, definitivamente me va a gustar tener quince años-Dijo Manny mientras colocaba los regalos a su derecha. Frida por su lado estaba un poco sonrojada ya que sólo faltaba su regalo y había estado esperando el momento adecuado.

-Manny…ahora que recuerdo aun no te he dado tu regalo…-Dijo Frida entrecortada por el nerviosismo.

-Frida no tienes que darme nada, me gustó como tocaste las mañanitas con tu guitarra-Dijo Manny frotándose la nuca.

-Pero enserio quiero darte algo, te lo mereces por cuidarme tanto- Dijo Frida sacando un pequeño paquete color negro con un moño verde- Feliz cumpleaños Manny.

-Gracias Frida- Dijo Manny tomando el regalo y empezando a abrirlo. Al quitar el papel que cubría el regalo vio el contenido de la caja y se enterneció al verlo. Primeramente una fotografía de Frida y Manny en el baile del carnaval, su primer baile escolar, desde entonces habían ido juntos a muchas fiestas, tantas que el joven Rivera había olvidado su primer baile, y debajo de aquella foto se encontraba un collar con la mitad de un corazón que decía "siempre" y Frida tenía la otra mitad que decía "juntos". Manny se había enternecido con el regalo de Frida, agradeció el regalo con un gran abrazo a su amiga.

-Wow es el mejor regalo que me has dado Frida ¡gracias!- dijo Manny separándose del abrazo- ¿Por qué no me lo diste con los otros regalos?-

-Es que quería dártelo en privado, porque no quería que lo compararas con los otros regalos y pensaras que es insignificante-Dijo Frida cabizbaja-

-No Frida, jamás pensaría algo así de ti…nunca. Y te diré algo, este regalo es mejor que cualquier cosa-

-¿Incluso mejor que el propulsor?-

-Bueeeno no tanto como el propulsor, pero si bueno jejeje-

-Gracias- Manny y Frida se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca del otro…incluso inconscientemente seguían cortando la distancia…pero aquel momento no duro mucho porque Manny vio la patrulla del policía Suárez acercarse a la casa del macho. Para evitar ser perseguido y amenazado por Emiliano Manny decide bajar con Frida para que suba a la patrulla y regrese a casa. Una vez que Frida volvió a casa y su papá regresó a la casa del macho Manny fue directamente a dormir.

Esa noche Manny dormía tranquilamente. Se encontraba en casa, echa una gran fiesta con su familia. Había churros, mascotas, todos jugando por doquier con propulsores y videojuegos…Todos le aplaudían y había regalos de a montón. Pero en medio del baile y la felicidad de su familia las luces se apagan. La gran música, fiesta y voces dejaron de escucharse alrededor…solo un silencio paralizante que paro los pelos de punta a Manny. Caminó gritando los nombres de su familia pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Sólo se encontraba entre oscuridad, una inmensa oscuridad que lo aterraba de pies a cabeza. Avanzó lentamente entre las tinieblas de su casa cuando de repente tropieza con algo…se levanta aturdido por el golpe pero de la nada una pequeña luz ilumina aquello con lo que Manny se tropezó para quedar horrorizado con lo que vio. En el suelo…se encontraban inmóviles los cuerpos de su amada familia: Rodolfo, Granpapi y María, sobre un charco de sangre.

-¡Ma…má! ¡Papa! ¡Granpapi! **¡Nooooooooooooo!-**Gritó desconsolado Manny llorando sobre los inertes cuerpos de su familia, cuando sus llantos son interrumpidos por una carcajada que burlona disfrutaba el llanto de Manny.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja vaya Manny…¿Estas triste por tu familia? Déjame decirte que ni siquiera se resistieron a morir. No dieron lucha jajajaja

\- ¡Tú! **¿¡Le hiciste esto a mi familia!? ¿¡Quien eres!?**-

-Jajajaja ¿No me reconoces? Hemos estado juntos desde hace años…-

**-¡Ya dime quien eres!-**gritó Manny furioso, pero solo recibió como respuesta carcajadas. Repentinamente, mezclado con las carcajadas se escuchaban unos pasos que cada vez se escuchaban mas firmes. Y de la oscuridad…salió el…

-No…no –Negaba Manny- No…tu…**¡Nooooo!-**Gritó Manny a todo pulmón, lo cuál lo despertó de aquella pesadilla.

Respiró agitadamente unos segundos, tratando de asimilar que todo aquello había sido una horrible pesadilla, y tranquilo cayó pesadamente en su cama.

-Sólo fue un sueño- Se dijo a sí mismo- Un horrible sueño- Manny sonrió tranquilamente…Especialmente al ver al asesino de su familia en aquella pesadilla.

Se levantó un momento para ir al baño. Al querer lavarse las manos…bajó su mirada horrirozado de lo que estaba viendo. Lavando sus manos…el agua que caía al grifo era color rojiza. Volteó a ver sus manos para descubrirlas llenas de sangre. En su sueño Manny había abrazado el cuerpo de su padre y se había llenado de sangre…y al ver sus manos manchadas de rojo…Manny se dio cuenta…que su familia estaba en peligro. Esa no fue una pesadilla…fue una advertencia.

**Continuará…**


	2. El Bien y el Mal

**Holaaa Universo Fanfiction**

**Aquí me reporto con ustedes bastante contenta. La verdad no creí que alguien fuera a leer esta cosa nuevamente, pero agradezco mucho a quienes re-leen esta historia y a quienes la están volviendo a leer. Semanalmente seguiré publicando los capítulos mientras que en mis tiempos libres trabajaré en algo totalmente nuevo. **

**Jajajaaja bien, sobra decir que El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutiérrez**

**Se cuidan!**

**Bye!**

**El demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 2.- El bien y el Mal.**

Manny no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche pensando en su pesadilla, y más aún que al despertarse a mitad de la noche tuviera las manos cubiertas de la roja sangre. Era perturbador ¿De dónde había salido la sangre y cómo llegaron a sus manos?El joven Rivera sentía un profundo temor e inseguridad en sí mismo, sabía que aquella pesadilla tenía un mensaje, era una advertencia, una premonición de alguna tragedia que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Mil ideas, pensamientos, temores y suposiciones invadieron su mente. Se quedó despierto hasta el amanecer, los rayos de sol habían tranquilizado al moreno por fin la oscuridad se había ido y fue reemplazada por el radiante luz del sol. Por primera vez, Manny quería ir a la escuela, quizás la monotonía de las clases y los maestros gruñones podrían distraerlo tan sólo un momento. Para no alamar a su familia decidió no contarles sobre su pesadilla, pero sinceramente necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ese sueño lo había dejado bastante perturbado y necesitaba una opinión, y como siempre, fue a acudir a su fiel amiga Frida.

-**¡¿Muertos?!**\- Gritó Frida al escuchar a Manny hablar sobre su pesadilla.

-Shhhhh Frida te dije que no gritaras, es difícil hablar de esto- Dijo Manny tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Está bien, pero es que… ¿En verdad soñaste a tu familia asesinada?-

-Sí, y créeme, no se siente nada bien- Dijo Manny cabizbajo- No quiero hablar con mi familia acerca de esto, mi mamá me enviaría al psicólogo, papá trataría de hablar sobre mis sentimientos ocultos y Granpapi creería que estoy loco-

-Pero Manny, fue sólo un sueño, no fue algo real, tu familia está bien-

-Lo sé pero, siento que este sueño es más que una pesadilla, es una advertencia-

-¿Y por qué dices eso?-

-Porque…-Dijo Manny tomando un poco de aire para hablar sobre lo más perturbador…-Cuando desperté, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre-

-**¡¿Qué?!-**Gritó nuevamente Frida- ¿De sangre?-

-Sí, y no estaba alucinando, en verdad era sangre, y siento que si no pensamos en lo que este sueño trata de decirme, mi pesadilla se hará realidad-

-No lo permitiremos Manny, tu sabes que no. Ok, repasemos con calma el sueño. Dices que caminaste por tu casa en la oscuridad hasta tropezarte con tu familia ¿Cierto?-

-Si así es-

-¿Y viste al asesino?-

-S….Si- Dijo entre cortado Manny al recordar a quien reía cínicamente sobre el cuerpo de sus seres queridos.

-¿Y quién era Manny?- Frida logró notar al joven Rivera inquieto, nervioso, lleno de temor. Quizás se trataba de algún monstruo o algún personaje del producto de la imaginación de su amigo, y era posible que no dijera nada por evitar que Frida se burlara. Ésta última suspiró y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

\- Si no quieres decirme Manny lo entenderé, no te preocupes-

-No Frida, es que nunca me creerías-

-Manny soy tu amiga y puedo ser cruel a veces pero nunca me burlaría de ti y tú lo sabes

-Es que no te digo no porque te burles…sino porque me odiarías-

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque el asesino era….El Tigre- Frida se paralizo ante las palabras de Manny ¿El Tigre era el asesino? Ahora entendía la razón de su miedo.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido- Dijo Frida aun sorprendida por lo que dijo su amigo- Tú eres el Tigre-

-Exacto, por eso estoy así, es como si El Tigre y yo nos hubiéramos separado de cuerpos, solo que El Tigre era malvado**. ¡Era yo Frida!** Con mi traje de El Tigre, incluso me hacía falta mi cinturón-

Ahora Frida se encontraba aún más asustada, siempre había visto a Manny como una admiración cuando giraba su hebilla, pero ahora él había tenido una pesadilla donde El Tigre y Manny eran dos cuerpos diferentes, y El Tigre era un asesino desquiciado, que atacaba al joven Rivera y a quienes más amaba: Su familia. Al voltear su mirada hacia Manny, pudo notarlo nervioso, inquieto y distante. Jamás había visto a su amigo ene se estado, triste, preocupado, con miedo de sí mismo. Sentía que en su cinturón se encontraba un asesino sin corazón que eliminaría a Manny y a sus seres queridos. Entonces, sorpresivamente Frida abrazó a Manny con mucha fuerza y consolación. El moreno se sorprendió ante el abrazo de Frida, después de lo que había dicho creyó que la chica Suárez lo odiaría o peor, temería porque su subconsciente había asesinado a su familia, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Manny no tengas miedo, si, fue un sueño y quizás una advertencia, pero te conozco, tu jamás lastimarías a tu familia o a alguien querido. No te preocupes yo te ayudaré, solo debemos pensar en la razón de esa pesadilla- Manny se sentía consolado, seguro. Siempre conoció a Frida como una chica fuerte y sin preocupaciones, pero ahora veía su lado sensible, y realmente era algo que le gustara a Manny. Así que como gesto de agradecimiento correspondió el abrazo. Después de clases, Frida llevó a Manny al parque para que se distrajera, comieron unos churros, bebieron refrescos y se sentaron en el pasto, debajo de su árbol favorito a platicar un rato. Contaron anécdotas y chistes, rieron un rato, pasaron un buen momento juntos, justo lo que Manny necesitaba, distraerse un rato. Aunque Manny tuviera quince años y Frida estuviera a pocos meses de cumplirlos aún conservaban ese espíritu travieso e infantil que los convertía en un dúo inseparable y divertido. Charlaron sobre el cumpleaños del moreno, sobre como Granpapi se robo el 60% del pastel sin darse cuenta, como hicieron guerra de comida y del primer paseo que dio Manny en su nuevo propulsor.

-Jajaja fue divertido Frida, recuperé todos los balones que se encontraban en los techos de los edificios. Fue increíble volar así-Dijo Manny describiendo la sensación de volar con el propulsor.

-Que buen regalo te dio Granpapi- Dijo Frida sonriendo a Manny.

-Lo sé, fue un gran cumpleaños-

-Oye Manny, quiero preguntarte algo desde ayer-Dijo la chica Suárez.

-Claro Frida, dime –

-¿Qué pediste como deseo de cumpleaños? Nunca me dijiste y realmente tengo curiosidad jeje- Preguntó Frida un poco emocionada y curiosa del deseo de Manny.

-Pues, es algo tonto, te puedes reír- Dijo Manny un poco deprimido y desviando su mirada.

-Vamos, ya te dije que nunca me reiría de ti, puedes decirme, te prometo guardar el secreto-

-Pero dicen que si dices el deseo no se cumple-

-No, eso es con las estrellas fugases, estas son velas de cumpleaños, vamos dime-

-Bien…- Manny soltó un pequeño suspiro y por fin habló sobre su deseo de cumpleaños- Deseé que algún día me pueda decidir entre ser bueno o malo-

-¿Enserio? Wow…no pensé que desearas eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Me refiero a que siempre te despreocupas por eso cuando Granpapi o tu papá te preguntan-

-No Frida, la verdad finjo que no me interesa para que me dejen en paz pero en verdad me preocupa. Es que, quiero enorgullecer a mi papa y ser héroe, pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a Granpapi-

-Pero debes pensar en ti, en lo que tú quieres ser ya sea que decepciones a alguien o no. Estas hablando de tu futuro-

-Lo sé pero, no me decido, tu siempre dices que ser bueno es aburrido, y que ser malo tiene sus consecuencias y tienes razón, pero no se qué hacer. Tengo quince años y creo que debería ir tomando una decisión-

Manny tenía razón, tarde o temprano tenía que decirle al mundo si es bueno o malo, y era una decisión difícil para él. Entonces inmediatamente recordó su sueño, El Tigre y él separados en dos cuerpos diferentes y descubrió algo interesante…

-¡Frida lo tengo!-Exclamó Manny feliz.

-¿De qué hablas Manny?-preguntó Frida confundida.

-¿No lo ves? Esa es la respuesta, ya sé que tiene que ver mi sueño con mi deseo de cumpleaños-

-No lo entiendo Manny-

-¿Recuerdas que en mi pesadilla te dije que yo y El Tigre estábamos en dos cuerpos separados?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver con que no te decidas entre ser bueno o malo-

-En que esa es la respuesta. En mi sueño yo representaba al bien, y al parecer, El Tigre representaba al mal, y bueno, el hecho de que no me pueda decidir tal vez tenga algo que ver. Quizás es una lucha en mi interior entre el bien y el mal-

-¿Sabes? Tiene sentido, pero en ese caso el no decidirte podría ser peligroso para ti ¿no?-

-No sólo para mí, también para mi familia y amigos, así que es necesario que tome una decisión pronto-

-Pero hace rato decías que no sabías si ser héroe o villano-

-Lo sé pero no tengo opción debo pensar bien en lo que decidiré-

-Manny, hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿Por qué El Tigre querría matar a tu familia si se supone que es parte de ti?-

-No lo sé Frida, no lo sé-

El comentario de Frida dejó pensando a Manny. Tenían razón en algo. En la pesadilla Manny representaba al bien y El Tigre al mal, pero solo habían descubierto una parte de este acertijo. Pronto descubrirían que, como dijo Manny, es una lucha entre el bien y el mal…una lucha interna por el poder…y por la vida.

**Continuará….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal!**

**Pues aquí continuando con esta historia **

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez**

**Muy bien! Ya me tengo que ir! Perdonen traigo un poco de prisa pero prometí subir esto semanalmente. Hasta luego **

**El demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 3.- Pronto estará con nosotros**

Manny y Frida se quedaron un rato más en el parque meditando el comentario del joven Rivera. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, en su subconsciente Manny era la representación de el bien y El Tigre del mal y quizás era una manera de explicar la lucha interna de Manny por decidirse entre ser héroe o villano, pero había algo que no encajaba. Era la mente de Manny, ¿Por qué su lado oscuro había asesinado a su familia? Por muy malvado que llegara a ser él jamás le haría daño a su familia y de eso estaba consciente. Pero le aterraba pensar que un lado oculto de él podría ser mortal para sus seres queridos. Frida tampoco hallaba explicación a este problema, necesitaban consultar a alguien más. Por mucho que Manny se negaba de hablar con alguien más de la situación debían sacar ese miedo de su interior, pero había prometido no decir nada sobre lo sucedido, por eso sólo se limitó a quedarse callada y pensar en alguna solución. Pasaron las horas y la noche cayó nuevamente y Manny acompañó a Frida a su casa y una vez a salvo en su hogar el joven Rivera cayó nuevamente en sueño profundo.

Esta vez sus sueños lo enviaron a Leone, donde había una gran banda tocando música a todo volumen, tanto que hasta los vidrios se rompían con aquel estruendo ensordecedor. Los chicos bailaban felices, incluso Manny, también disfrutaba de la escuela. Los salones se incendiaban y los maestros estaban en jaulas donde no podrían reprobar a nadie. Parecía que la escuela en verdad era divertida, una utopía para todos los jóvenes que quisieran disfrutar de la vida sin preocupaciones. Pero mientras bailaba Manny se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba para que su tranquilidad estuviera completa. No era algo, era alguien quien faltaba entre todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela…

-Frida…- Susurró Manny tratando de encontrarla entre el público, pero no estaba. Sabía que él no podía disfrutar de una gran fiesta sin Frida, su mejor amiga, la persona más importante en su vida. Le hacía falta, así que comenzó a buscarla por todos lados. Preguntó a cada chico de la fiesta donde estaba Frida pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta…

-La vimos hace rato contigo, caminaban por ese pasillo-

Y lo más curioso era que Manny no recordaba haberse llevado a Frida a ningún lado, pero todos los chicos aseguraban que estaban con él. Cuando les preguntaba qué aspecto tenía cuando caminaba con Frida todos decían que su mirada era siniestra, de hecho nadie los saludaban porque sentían temor hacia Manny y su aspecto perturbador y todos señalaban que ambos habían caminado por el mismo pasillo. Cada paso que daba Manny por ese corredor se hacía más oscuro y con menos gente, comenzaba a tener miedo, pero no se rendiría hasta encontrar a Frida. Realmente estaba confundido, no tenía sentido nada de lo que decían, era como si un tipo hubiera tomado el disfraz de Manny y se la hubiera llevado. Extrañamente la escuela era el triple de grande, incluso se sentía cansado de tanto caminar, pero finalmente el pasillo termino con una puerta de madera frente a él. Manny lo dudo un momento ¿Qué había detrás de la puerta? ¿Realmente Frida estaría ahí? Aquellas preguntas se podrían contestar únicamente abriéndola. Giró la perilla inseguro y lentamente abrió la puerta. Oscuridad…nuevamente se encontraba entre oscuridad, tan densa que no podía ver la palma de la mano. Gritó el nombre de la peliazul varias veces esperando recibir respuesta alguna. Ahora aquella felicidad había sido reemplazada por un miedo atroz. Manny no temía a la oscuridad, ni cuando era niño, solo que algo dentro de él le decía que el peligro se acercaba. Cada paso que daba le enfriaba mas su piel, sus sentidos estabas despiertos al máximo. Trataba de ver, oír, oler lo que pasaba, gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de Frida, pero solo escuchaba el silencio. De pronto, Manny tropieza bruscamente con algo cayendo al suelo. Inesperadamente una luz se enciende a su derecha, iluminando justamente con lo que se había tropezado. De un segundo a otro el joven Rivera cambió su semblante de miedo, a uno lleno de pánico y terror.

-**¿¡Fri..Fri…da!?**\- Tartamudeó Manny al ver que había tropezado con la silueta inmóvil de Frida. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, quieta, escalofriantemente quieta. El joven Rivera se atrevió a moverla intentando despertarla, pero no consiguió nada…solo voltearla un cuarto a su derecha para darse cuenta de que su blanca camiseta se había tornado rojo sangre. Manny soltó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Frida con fuerza y dolor.

-**¡Frida nooo!**\- Gritó lleno de sufrimiento aferrándose al cuerpo de su amada. Lloraba como si las lágrimas de sus ojos fueran interminables, y lo eran. Se trataba de Frida, la chica que inconscientemente admitía que le gustaba, la amaba, era inevitable después de tantos años juntos. Lo defendía a pesar de su falta de poderes y fuerza física sin olvidar su actitud rebelde y seguro. Se decía a si mismo que no merecía que eso le ocurriera, no a una chica con tanta vida. Rápidamente la tristeza se tornó en furia cuando escuchó una carcajada que hacía eco por todo el lugar.

-Jajajaja vaya, el gran Manny ahora llora como un bebé recién nacido, eres patético, ¿Se murió Frida? Pobrecita jajajajajaja admito que opuso mucha resistencia pero al final terminé por matarla-

-**¡Tú! ¿¡Entonces tú le hiciste esto a Frida!?**\- Gritaba Manny a la oscuridad.

-Digamos que sí, pero yo no estuve solo en esto ¿O si Manny?- Dijo burlón aquella voz saliendo de la oscuridad para mostrar su forma. Manny se había fijado en la herida en el abdomen de Frida. Se encontraban marcada en su piel una forma que rápidamente reconoció al verla…unas garras que atravesaron su cuerpo…unas garras de tigre.

-**¡El Tigre!**\- Exclamó Manny enfurecido a su propio reflejo de El Tigre- Pero cómo…-

-Tengo mis secretos Manny, y muy pronto no dependeré de ti para seguir con vida-

-Pero tú eres yo, es imposible, Tú le hiciste esto a Frida con tus garras-

-¡Bravo Manny! No fue difícil adivinarlo verdad. ¿Por qué asesinaste a alguien tan importante para ti como Frida?-

-**¡Yo no le hice nada!**\- Gritó Manny furioso y apretando sus puños, pero al prepararlos para darle un buen golpe a El Tigre pero se paralizo instantáneamente al ver su puño lleno de la sangre de Frida- No…No pude haberle hecho…¡Yo no pude!-

-Me temo que sí Manny, resultaste ser más villano que héroe-

-**¡Yo no soy villano!**-

-¿Entonces que eres? ¿Héroe o villano?- Manny se inquietó con esa pregunta, era obvio que era su contraparte y lo conocía muy bien. El joven Rivera aun no sabía responder esa pregunta. Peligrosamente El Tigre se acercó a Manny con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-No te preocupes Manny, ya no tendrás que hacer este tipo de cosas a tus seres queridos, White Pantera, Granpapi, María y tu adorada Frida. Ya no debes torturarte, déjame a mí hacer mi diversión jajaja, solo que ahora tu representas un estorbo para mí. Y a los estorbos**…¡se les eliminan!**-Dijo el Tigre lanzando sus garras contra Manny, quien reaccionó rápido y logro evitar que el golpe fuera mortal, pero su brazo había sido marcado con las garras de aquel siniestro personaje.

-Quizás te salvaste esta vez Rivera, pero pronto regresaré, el siglo pronto llegará a su fin y yo regresaré a mi cuerpo. En cambio tú… **¡tomarás mi lugar durante el próximo siglo jajajajajajajajajaja!**\- Rió maléficamente El Tigre mientras sus ojos destilaban un rojo sangre aterrorizando a Manny, mientras todo a su alrededor volvía a ser oscuridad.

-**¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**\- gritó Manny seguido de un aliviante suspiro al verse nuevamente en su habitación y descubrir que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Se dejó caer en el colchón de su cama tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando escucho las inconfundibles suelas de las botas de bronce de la verdad pisar firmemente el suelo de su habitación.

-**¡Mijo! ¡Escuché un grito! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Estas bien!?**\- Exclamó Rodolfo alterado, pensando lo peor al escuchar el grito de Manny dentro de su habitación, pero al ver a su hijo totalmente a salvo se sienta en la cama para recuperar su aliento y tranquilizar sus nervios.- Mijo, que bueno que estas bien, creí que algo te había pasado ¿Por qué gritaste?-

-Lo siento papá- Dijo Manny cabizbajo- No fue nada, puedes irte a dormir-

Manny había sonado muy convincente, pero Rodolfo notó en los ojos de su hijo miedo e inquietud. Algo no estaba bien.

-Tuviste una pesadilla ¿Verdad Manny?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-Si papá. Y es la segunda vez que tengo pesadillas- Admitió Manny, quien recibió una ligera palmada de su padre en la espalda, como señal de consuelo y de que podía confiar en él. Manny platicó ambas pesadillas, tratando de evitar la parte en la que El Tigre era el asesino, no sabía si debía decirle a su padre, se sentía nervioso, no quería que lo tomaran por loco y menos que le quitaran el cinturón de El Tigre, lo necesitaba para pelear. Aún así, sabía que no podía seguir guardando ese detalle, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar. Terminó de hablar con esperanza de que su padre no preguntara por más, no era agradable recordar sus sueños.

-…Y así fue como ocurrieron las cosas papá. Después de mirar a Frida otra vez grité y desperté…- dijo Manny aún cabizbajo. Su padre tenía un semblante pensativo pero perturbador, pero no porque pensara que Manny estaba loco, sino porque su hipótesis de lo que ocurría no le gustaba en nada, pero solo había una manera de probar todo.

-Mijo, ¿Quién era el asesino?- preguntó Rodolfo tratando de ocultar su miedo. Manny se vio un poco inquieto ante la pregunta, trataba de evitarla pero sabia que no era fácil engañar a su padre- Mijo no pensaré mal de ti, es solo una pesadilla, vamos dime-

-Esta bien- Dijo Manny con un suspiro- Sé que sonará extraño papá…pero el quelos asesinaba a ustedes y a Frida era…El Tigre-

Seguido de estas palabras Rodolfo escupió la taza de café que se había servido cuando habló con Manny. Su semblante ahora estaba lleno de pánico y horror. El moreno jamás había visto así a su padre.

-Papá, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Manny mirando a Rodolfo.

-Si mijo- Contestó débilmente Rodolfo- Pensándolo mejor creo que deberías irte a dormir-

-Pero papá ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es sobre mi pesadilla?-

-No mijo, solo es un sueño ¿Recuerdas? Creo que lo único que necesitas es descansar y relajarte mijo. Iremos a dormir ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Contestó Manny creyéndole a su padre. Tal vez era verdad que solo necesitaba descansar, o quizás eran las hormonas. Acababa de cumplir quince años de edad y tal vez eso provocó cambios y alteraciones en él. Pero había otra razón, una razón que Manny desconocía pero que Rodolfo temía se hiciera realidad. Después de llevar a su hijo a dormir se quedó en la sala pensativo, inquieto. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era una leyenda que todos los Riveras habían creido ficticia, pero todas las señales se presentaban, todos los indicio de que él pronto llegaría a cobrar venganza…

-Es real- Dijo Rodolfo mirando al espejo perpleto- Pronto saldrá El Tigre…

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4: El Origen del Cinturón

_**Biiieeeeen, antes que nada me disculpo por cada día del año que no continué esta historia que ya esta terminada desde hace siglos! Desde que estoy trabajando mi vida se ha ocupado demasiado y más en mis tiempos libres. Afortunadamente terminé la carrera y estoy en trámites de titulación **___

_**Me gustaría decir que quiero publicar un capítulo por semana pero me conozco. Sé que terminaré por aplazarlo, así que lo publicaré completo y próximamente (ESPERO) publicaré una historia totalmente inédita, también de El Tigre **___

_**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez!**_

_**Agradeceré mucho sus favs y reviews.**_

_**Un abrazo a todos :D **_

_**Bye!**_

"**El Demonio interior"**

**Capítulo 4.- El origen del cinturón**

Rodolfo no pudo dormir en toda la noche. No asimilaba la idea, no quería aceptarla, pero sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a su hijo Manny. Era una profecía, que había pasado de boca en boca de cada Rivera durante generaciones; un mito como muchos lo llamaron, pero ahora Rodolfo veía que todas las señales se presentaban, pronto estaría de regreso. No podía permitirlo, sería un peligro total para la ciudad, y sobre todo para su hijo Manny. No sabía cómo, pero iba a salvar a la Cd. Milagro, pero primero debía consultar a su padre para discutir la situación del más joven de los Riveras. Mientras Manny estaba en la escuela, Rodolfo habló con Granpapi sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche, el semblante del anciano también se había tornado perturbador e inquieto, el también temía a aquella leyenda, pero no era tiempo para temer, no tenían ese lujo, debían proteger a Manny.

-Papi no sé qué vamos a hacer- Decía Rodolfo caminando en vueltas por la habitación.

-Tranquilízate Rodolfo, ponernos nerviosos no ayudará- Dijo Granpapi harto de ver moverse de un lado a otro a su hijo.

-**¡No puedo papi! ¡No puedo permitir que mi hijo peligre por su vida! ¡Sabes perfectamente qué pasará si la profecía se cumple…! **Él…regresaría- Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación. Su hijo tenía razón, sería fatal si "él" regresaba, debían impedirlo, pero Granpapi estaba consciente de algo: No podían ocultarle la verdad a Manny por mucho tiempo.

-Debemos decirle todo a Manny-

-**¡¿Qué?!**\- Exclamó asustado Rodolfo- No podemos decirle que…-

-Sabes que no podemos ocultárselo por más tiempo- Interrumpió Granpapi- Necesitaremos que él también coopere en esto, y lo sabes. Además, a juzgar por las pesadillas de Manny, los indicios indican que no nos queda mucho tiempo- El anciano Rivera tenía razón, con un suspiro asintió levemente con su cabeza mientras pensaban en qué palabras usaría para hablar con la verdad. Pasaron unas horas y los adultos Riveras se tranquilizaron un poco, debían hablar con Manny con madurez y tranquilidad, y más con la verdad. Después de un rato se escuchó la voz del moreno anunciando su llegada.

-¡Papá! ¡Granpapi! ¡Ya llegue! ¿Qué hay de comer?- Preguntó Manny mientras tiraba su mochila al sillón.

-¡Mijo estamos en tu habitación! ¿Podrías venir un momento? Necesitamos hablar- El tono de Rodolfo sonaba tan serio que Manny creía que iban a regañarlo por algo. Con una mueca de confusión se dirigió a su habitación donde sentados en la cama estaban Granpapi y Rodolfo.

-Mijo siéntate- Dijo Rodolfo señalando una silla que habían puesto para él. Obedeció y se sentó en la silla, trataba de adivinar que sermón le darían ahora.

-Si es por las bombas de mole ya les dijimos que nosotros fuimos- Dijo Manny disimuladamente recordando que curiosamente el auto del vicedirector Chakal había terminado embarrado de mole por todos lados.

-No mijo, no hablaremos de eso, aunque te regañare más tarde- dijo Rodolfo alzando una ceja.

-Jejeje ¿Entonces por el bigote del vicedirector…?-

-Manny, tu padre y yo no vinimos a regañarte por nada- Interrumpió Granpapi antes de que su nieto se echara el mismo la soga al cuello. Para Manny era extraño que su familia no quisiera hablar para regañarlo de alguna jugarreta o travesura que hicieran al vicedirector Chakal, tal vez era algo serio.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Manny curioso.

-Mijo, hable con Granpapi sobre tu pesadilla-

-**¡¿Qué?!**\- Preguntó Manny con cierta vergüenza- Pero te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie papá-

-Pero Manny, tenía que averiguar la razón de tus pesadillas…y nosotros la sabemos-

-Creí que habías dicho que sólo estaba imaginando cosas-

-Mentí- admitió Rodolfo cabizbajo y suspirando- No imaginas nada, y debo decirte que estas en peligro mijo-

-**¡¿En peligro?!**\- Preguntó preocupado Manny- Pero ¿Quién me envía estas pesadillas? ¿O por qué pasa? Papá, Granpapi, por favor explíquenme-Dijo Manny preocupado, esto no le pintaba nada bueno.

-Verás mijo, durante generaciones los Riveras advierten a otros sobre una antigua leyenda, una profecía que todos hemos temido que se haga realidad, muchos creyeron que era un mito, pero a juzgar por tus pesadillas creo que es realidad- Rodolfo cambio a un semblante triste y perturbado, Manny nunca lo había visto así.

-Papá, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa leyenda conmigo? ¿De qué se trata?-

-Del origen de tu cinturón mijo- Manny abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, nunca se había preguntado de donde venia su cinturón de El Tigre, todo lo que sabía era que le fue heredado.

-¿Mi cinturón? Nunca me había preguntado de donde vienen nuestros objetos místicos-

-En mi caso mijo, mis botas de bronce de la verdad contienen poderes que se originaron de León dorado. Dicen que uso magia blanca para hacerlas poderosas-Dijo Rodolfo observando sus botas.

-Tú sabes que todos los villanos Rivera tienen su propio sombrero del caos, cada quien debe hacer el suyo, son sombreros robóticos. Yo hice el mío-Dijo Granpapi acomodándose el sombrero.

-Pero en cambio tú mijo, tu cinturón de El Tigre, solo lo han usado dos personas. El Tigre original y tú. Pero a diferencia de todos los demás Riveras, ese cinturón tiene un origen distinto-

-Papá, ¿Que tiene que ver esto con mis pesadillas?-preguntó Manny confundido.

-Te lo diré mijo, pero para eso debes saber el origen de tu cinturón místico-

-Veras Manny- Empezó a narrar Granpapi- Hace muchos años, en un día de muertos un demonio logró escapar de la tierra de los muertos y a pesar de que las demás almas tuvieron que volver al más allá, él logro quedarse aquí en nuestro mundo. Desde ese entonces se convirtió en uno de los peores villanos que haya existido, llevaba las cosas al límite, era despiadado y gozaba del sufrimiento ajeno. Incluso la misma Sartana llegó a temerle a este demonio. Lo peor de todo, era que por ser demonio, era inmortal, y por más que los héroes lo intentaron no pudieron detenerlo -

-¿Y qué pasó con él?- Preguntó Manny empezando a perturbarse con la historia.

-Yo seguiré con la historia Granpapi- dijo Rodolfo continuando la historia- Después de muchos años bajo el yugo de aquél maligno demonio, los héroes y los villanos se unieron para pelear contra él. Muchos murieron masacrados, para él fue mera diversión, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran demasiados, él solo no pudo pelear, y a consecuencia fue derrotado. Aquellos héroes y villanos que practicaban magia se dieron cuenta de que tratar de matarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo, fue por eso que decidieron que la mejor opción era encerrarlo, pero necesitaban una prisión que pudiera pasar desapercibido de cualquier persona, con poderes místicos y capaz de mantenerlo prisionero durante muchos años. Entonces recordaron que existía un antiguo ente, un espíritu con la fuerza suficiente para poder encerrar a ese demonio en cualquier objeto…Teocelo como algunos lo llamaban, que en el lenguaje azteca significa "tigre". Invocaron este poder lo más rápido que pudieron y lo fusionaron con este demonio. Al ser un espíritu del bien, al demonio le hizo un gran daño, una pelea entre el bien y el mal. Al terminar la fusión, el demonio ya no estaba, tampoco aquel espíritu, solamente quedó un pequeño objeto de metal de forma cuadrada con una "T" en medio-

-La hebilla del cinturón… ¿verdad?-Preguntó Manny.

-Sí mijo-Respondió Rodolfo.

-Después de una votación entre héroes y villanos, se decidió que la familia Rivera cuidaría del objeto de metal, para evitar que algún loco intentara apoderarse de él-Dijo Granpapi.

-¿Alguien podía liberar a ese demonio?-Preguntó Manny

-No mijo, por suerte nadie podía liberarlo, pero se predijo que algún día la magia de tu hebilla no iba a poder soportar encerrar al demonio y…lo liberaría-

-Alto… ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un demonio encerrado en la hebilla de mi cinturón? Si es peligroso ¿Por qué se puede usar para darme poderes?-

\- Pasaron generaciones de Riveras hasta que llego a manos de El Tigre original. Intentó estudiar la hebilla y descubrió que cualquiera que pudiera activar su escancia podría usar los poderes del demonio sin tener que liberarlo. Después de mucho tiempo averiguando la forma de usar esos poderes decidió que para no levantar sospechas disfrazar aquel objeto de metal convirtiéndolo en un cinturón. Lo usaba siempre para tratar de experimentar consigo mismo hasta que un día un monstruo estaba atacando la ciudad. No sabía cómo reaccionar, el nunca tuvo la actitud de huir con pánico del peligro, entonces como pudo trato de activar el cinturón hasta que accidentalmente giró la hebilla del cinturón convirtiéndolo en El Tigre. Desde ese entonces la gente ha aprendido a olvidar que el demonio esta dentro de la hebilla y han aprendido a aceptar a El Tigre como un héroe o villano, pero claro, no como una amenaza mortal-

-Entonces no hay ningún peligro si sigo usando el cinturón ¿verdad?- Preguntó Manny un poco temeroso.

-No lo hay, pero…esas pesadillas, son señales de que la magia del cinturón pronto se acabara y…el demonio saldrá- Dijo Rodolfo perturbado e imaginando el caos que se formaría en cuanto ese demonio salga a la luz. Manny sintió un inmenso terror dentro de si mismo, ahora todo realmente tenía sentido…en sus pesadillas El Tigre, era la forma que el demonio había adaptado, ese ente de ojos rojos y furia inminente aterraba al joven Rivera. No podía permitir que ese demonio saliera de él…

-Hay otra mala noticia- Dijo Granpapi temblando del nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre papi?- pregunto Rodolfo temiendo a que fuera otra desgracia.

-El cinturón no puede quedarse sin prisionero por mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué quieres decir Granpapi?- preguntó Manny.

-Que el demonio saldrá de la hebilla, pero esta no puede permanecer sin prisionero, es decir, que cuando salga el demonio solo tendrá 24 horas para buscar a alguien que ocupe su lugar por los próximos años que deba estar encerrado…Y he de suponer que… Querrá encerrarte a ti Manny-

Ahora Manny estaba realmente asustado, perturbado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus pesadillas solo eran advertencias de lo que ese demonio era capaz de hacer, torturaba psicológicamente a Manny para hacerle ver que quería que él ocupara su lugar en el cinturón cuando saliera. Ahora el joven Rivera se encontraba en inmenso peligro, él y sus seres queridos ahora enfrentarían un reto de vida o muerte.

Pronto aquel demonio carnicero saldría del cinturón de El Tigre, para cobrar venganza de la ciudad Milagro, no sin antes…desgraciar a la familia Rivera.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Dentro de Tí

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez. **

**El Demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 5.- Dentro de tí**

Había Pasado una semana desde la conversación de los Riveras respecto al origen del cinturón místico de El Tigre. Ahora a Manny le daba cierto temor usar sus poderes desde que se había enterado que había un demonio encerrado en su cinturón. Le era difícil, pero sabía que él no tenía control sobre el asunto, aun no había peligro por usar el cinturón… ¿O sí?

Tan aterrado estaba que no tuvo el valor de contarle a Frida sobre el asunto, de por si su familia estaba alterada como para perturbar también a su mejor amiga, quería ahorrarle el sufrimiento y la preocupación, no quería más gente involucrada en el asunto, por lo que todo se había vuelto más difícil ya que debía de conservar un buen humor frente a Frida para disimular lo que ocurría, pero pronto sería imposible seguir ocultando las cosas. Lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo era el estar con Frida.

Claro, era difícil mantener el buen humor y fingir que nada malo pasaba, pero el tenerla cerca, el hecho de que salieran juntos a distraerse lo ayudaba a relajarse un poco, a olvidar el asunto de el demonio de El Tigre, era como si estar con ella hacia que todo dejara de tener importancia.

En esos días se dio cuenta, de que Frida era más importante para el de lo que imaginaba…Era un poco extraño, se embobecía cuando la tenía cerca, algo en su pecho le había sentir bastante bien cuando salía con ella. Era curioso, pero en un momento de crisis como ese…estaba enamorándose, y de su mejor amiga, quien estaba excluida de todo aquel problema. Él ya lo veía venir, desde su ultima pesadilla, donde buscaba desesperadamente a Frida, aunque no fue real aquel sueño, sentía que iba a morirse si no la encontraba, si algo malo le pasaba, fue entonces que el ya sentía algo por ella, y aquel sentimiento se fortaleció en los últimos días que estuvo con ella.

Pero claro, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, sabía que no podía ocultar ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo, ya se corrían rumores de Frida como "la novia de El Tigre" y pronto no tardarían en hablar de Manny como "el novio de Frida". Él prefería decirle a Frida lo que sentía el mismo, solo debía esperar el momento indicado para hablar con ella, ya que, como decían Rodolfo y Granpapi "un hombre no se hace hombre hasta hablar a una mujer con la verdad". Un día estaban ambos caminaron un rato en el parque después de jugar en los videojuegos Maya, ambos compraron unos churros y se sentaron en unos columpios donde solían jugar de niños.

-Wow, hace mucho que no me sentaba en estos columpios ¿Verdad Manny?- Preguntó Frida sonriente, pero el moreno estaba distraído- ¿Manny? ¡Manny!-

-¿Uh? Disculpa Frida, no te escuche- Dijo Manny un poco cabizbajo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada Frida, solo andaba un poco pensativo-

¿En qué pensabas? Si se puede saber-

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo- Mintió Manny, debía hablar con la verdad. Pronto Frida sospecharía algo.

-Manny- Dijo Frida un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Frida?-

-Quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué has sido diferente conmigo en los últimos días?-

-¿Diferente?- Dijo Manny sonrojado, era tarde, Frida ya sospechaba algo- ¿Cómo diferente?-

-Pues, mas cariñoso. Alguna vez habíamos dicho que abrazarnos era asqueroso, y hace dos días me abrazaste a tal punto de que casi me sacas el aire-

-Perdona si te lastime-

\- No, al contrario…me gustó-Ese último comentario hizo sonrojar a Manny mucho, y juraría notar a Frida ruborizada del mismo modo- Y luego cuando íbamos en la escuela y Sergio y Diego me molestaban nuevamente te pusiste frente a mí, los miraste con ojos asesinos y luego nos fuimos. No tenias que ponerte así-

-No pude evitarlo Frida, odio que ese par te acerquen y te pidan citas-

-Pero ¿Por qué me defendiste?-

-**¡Porque no soportaría el día en que aceptaras salir con uno de esos tontos!**\- Dijo Manny inconscientemente de lo que hablaba, acababa de decirle de una manera disimulada a Frida de que le importaba más de lo normal.

-Un minuto- Dijo Frida captando lo que trataba de decirle- Me estás diciendo que estas… ¿celoso?-

-¿Yo? ¿El Tigre celoso? ¿Cómo crees?- Frida solo arqueó la ceja tratando de decir que no era tonta para que la engañaran, y no lo era, Manny sabía que era caso perdido seguir negándolo- Tal vez un poco-

-¿Por qué te encelas? Sabes que jamás te cambiaria por Diego o Sergio-

-En algo tienes razón, cierta parte de mi teme que un día me cambies por esos, pero otra parte tiene más miedo porque un día te lastimen, no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera.

-¿Lo dices por aquella vez que me encerraron en una jaula con cachorros?-

-Exacto, me enfurecí cuando te tomaron como rehén el señor siniestro y el doctor chimpancé-

-**¡Chipotle!**\- Gritó un arbusto cerca de ahí. Manny y Frida voltearon sorpresivamente al descubrir que alguien los espiaba. Un silencio perturbador invadió el parque hasta que inesperadamente un brazo robótico empuja a Manny y atrapa a Frida atrayéndola al arbusto.

-¡Te tengo Frida!- Gritó el doctor Chipotle Jr. Saliendo de los arbustos- ¡Al fin seras mia!-

-**¡Manny!**-Gritó Frida pidiendo auxilio.

-**¡Suéltala!**-Ordenó Manny totalmente furioso.

-**¡No lo hare!** Frida dará un paseo, jajaja-

-¡Eso nunca!- Lo había dudado por un momento, pero estaba tan furioso que ignorando sus dudas y presentimientos giró la hebilla de su cinturón transformándose en El Tigre- ¡Si no quieres que te de una paliza será mejor que la sueltes ya!

-¡Nunca Rivera! Tendrás que arrancarla de mi brazo-

-Con gusto- En eso Manny se abalanzó sobre Diego quien fácilmente esquivo su ataque y terminó estrellando en un edificio.

-¡Manny!-Gritó Frida preocupada. A ella tampoco le gustaba ver herido a Manny, no soportaba que Diego lo lastimara.

-¡Ya déjalo!- Ordenó Frida.

-Descuida mi dulce Frida ese idiota no nos molestará- Dijo Diego con una mirada coqueta, pero la joven Suárez ignoró ese comentario, lo único que le importaba era Manny. Poco a poco Manny se puso de pie mirando furioso a Diego.

-Descuida Frida agh…te salvaré- Dijo Manny lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Diego quien lo recibió pero no soltó a Frida, solo sirvió para causar su furia inminente.

-Pagarás por eso Rivera ¡Monstruos guacamole! ¡A él!- Obedeciendo sus ordenes, dos monstruos guacamoles salieron de la nada y comenzaron a golpearlo sin contemplaciones o piedad. Los ojos de Frida comenzaban a cristalizarse al ver aquella escena de horror y crueldad.

-¡Por favor déjenlo!- Dijo Frida casi llorando- ¡Lo van a matar!-

-Exacto- Dijo descaradamente Diego mientras chasqueaba los dedos para que los monstruos guacamole detuvieran su tortura y sostuvieran con fuerza a Manny de brazos para evitar que pudiera defenderse. Diego soltó golpes y puñetazos contra el moreno quien inmóvil no podía esquivarlos y los recibía con dolor. Repentinamente Manny cayó inconsciente, por lo que Diego lo dio por muerto.

-Ya no tiene caso seguir, está acabado jajajajaaja- Dijo Diego lanzando una maléfica risotada.

-¡Maldito!- Dijo Frida tratando de lanzar un golpe contra Diego, pero el brazo metálico era tan largo que no alcanzó a Diego.

-Descuida, él ya no se interpondrá en mis actos jajajaja Ahora vámonos, tengo planes para ti jajja-

Todo parecía estar perdido, Frida no podía creer que el Doctor Chipotle había derrotado a Manny, estaba demasiado preocupada por él ya que no reaccionaba, continuaba inconsciente sin poder hacer algo por Frida. Todo indicaba que el mal había triunfado.

-Monstruos Guacamole tomen lo que queda de Manny y terminen con el trabajo en aquel callejón, Frida no querrá ver eso- Dijo Diego hablando como si se tratara de tirar a la basura en un bote.

Efectivamente, los Monstruos guacamole entraron a un callejón oscuro, una vez que entraron las sombras los habían invadido completamente. Frida no podía dejar de llorar, gritaba el nombre de Manny para que reaccionara pero era inútil, no recibía respuesta alguna. Justo cuando Diego estaba por irse escucho algo que lo había dejado bastante perturbado. Un grito agudo de dolor, mas no parecía que proviniera de Manny, su voz era diferente. De aquel callejón oscuro salió lanzado un monstruo guacamole que se estrello en la pared destruyéndose completamente.

-**¡¿Qué está pasando?!**-Gritó Diego al ver a uno de sus sirvientes convertirse en un charco de guacamole sin vida.

Pronto el otro monstruo guacamole salió llorando de aquel callejón, con semblante temeroso y horrorizado. Parecía huir de algo, o mejor dicho…de alguien. Repentinamente, de aquel callejón oscuro se logró distinguir la silueta de una sombra dirigirse a ellos. Frida estaba feliz de ver que Manny estaba bien, pero algo en él no era normal, sus ojos brillaban como dos gotas de sangre brillantes.

-Ma…Manny?- Tartamudeó Diego al ver al moreno acercarse a él. Era el mismo de siempre físicamente pero algo en el inspiraba…terror. Manny alcanzo al monstruo guacamole y con una garra lo sostuvo del cuello mientras con otra lo hizo pedazos destruyéndolo al instante. Se trataba de guacamole, simple guacamole pero la forma tan siniestra que lo había destruido había causado el miedo no solo de Diego, sino también el de Frida.

-Suéltala ahora-Dijo Manny mirando a Diego con furia en el hablar.

-No lo ha-haré-Tartamudeo Diego tratando de sonar fuerte, mas por dentro estaba temblando de miedo, jamás había sentido ese tipo de temor y menos con Manny, contra se enfrentaba casi a diario, parecía que…No era Manny.

-Como quieras ¡Es más divertido arrancártela del brazo!- Dijo Manny quien alzando sus garras fuertemente corto el brazo metálico de Diego, no solo provocándole un gran dolor, sino también liberando a Frida.

-Listo Manny, ya estoy bien ¡vámonos!- Dijo Frida esperando a que Manny lo siguiera, mas se quedaba ahí, quieto y con esa sonrisa maniaca que parecía de un personaje de cuento de terror- ¿Manny? Vámonos, ya estoy libre-

-¿Dejarlo vivir? Qué aburrido, permíteme enseñarle que conmigo nadie se mete- Manny comenzó a golpear a Diego cruelmente, ignorando mientras suplicaba que se detuviera. Pero aquella batalla ya no era una pelea por la justicia, era una verdadera masacre. Frida estaba horrorizada, aunque estuviera resentida con Diego por lo que le hizo tampoco quería ver a Diego siendo torturado o a Manny convertido en un psicópata.

-¡Manny ya basta!- Dijo Frida tratando de detener a Manny.

-Se lo merece- Dijo sin interrumpir sus golpes.

-Por favor estas excediéndote-

-¡No me importa lo que pienses! Es mas divertido hacer pedazos a este estúpido- Definitivamente…ese no era Manny.

-¡Ya basta Manny! Por favor vámonos de aquí- Dijo Frida agarrando el brazo del moreno antes de que diera el golpe final, pero lo que siguió no fue agradable…

-**¡Callate!**\- Gritó Manny mientras tiraba al suelo a Frida. No podía creerlo, su mejor amigo acababa de empujarla en el suelo. No sentía dolor físico, pero su corazón estaba hecho pedazos al tal grado que nuevamente comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez Manny pudo ver los ojos cristalizados de Frida. Su mirada se torno de arrepentimiento, y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes. No podía creer como estaba Diego, casi masacrado. No sabia que paso, pero arrepentido soltó a Diego pidiendo una disculpa, y rápidamente se marcho de ahí dejándolo solo con Frida.

-Frida…- Susurró arrepentido Manny, verla en el suelo, tratando de levantarse, qeria ofrecer una disculpa pero se sentía un idiota de pies a cabeza, una basura…un cobarde.

-Frida yo…perdóname no sabia lo que hacia- Dijo Manny ahogado en lagrimas mientras usaba sus garras para enganchar sus garras en un edificio cercano y salir huyendo del lugar.

-**¡Manny espera!**\- Gritó Frida tratando de detenerlo pero el moreno se perdió entre los edificios, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo.

Manny huia sin rumbo fijo, corria triste, desesperado, con el corazón echo trizas. Cuando conoció a Frida había jurado protegerla a toda costa, y pensar que estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, ahora ella debía pensar que era una bestia, un animal, un verdadero cobarde. Se había convertido en aquello que mas odiaba, un cobarde, solo un cobarde se atrevería a dañar a una chica como Frida, quien siempre había sido su mejor amiga, en las buenas y malas, a tal grado de enamorarse de ella, pero ahora la había hecho aquello que juro no hacer nunca….lastimarla.

No sabía porque lo hizo, claro que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo que Diego quisiera llevársela pero jamás habría llegado al grado de casi asesinarlo, incluso Frida sintió miedo de él. Y en verdad Manny desconocía la razón por la cual actuó así, era una mezcla de odio, como si algo dentro de él lo hubiera impulsado a hacer eso. Era como si el…no hubiera hecho nada.

-Yo lo hice Manny- Respondió una voz dentro de Manny. Hacía eco por su alrededor.

-¿¡Quién es!?-Preguntó Manny alterado, viendo por todos lados.

-No me encontrarás- Dijo aquella voz, lo más curioso era que esa voz parecía ser la de…él mismo- Porque estoy dentro de ti, y pronto seré yo, y sólo yo jajajajajaja-

**Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo 6: Adiós, Frida

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorgue Gutiérrez :D**

**El Demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 6. - Adiós Frida**

Manny recorría las calles de la ciudad Milagro con tristeza y culpabilidad. Se había convertido en aquello que más odiaba: un cobarde. Se sentía una miseria, poco hombre, no tenia perdón lo que hizo. Juro por su vida cuidar y proteger a Frida cueste lo que cueste, y ahora la había lastimado, y la peor parte era que el demonio de El Tigre comenzaba a mostrar su verdadero poder. Sabía que aquello que sucedió era otro indicio de que pronto saldría del cinturón para acabar con todo lo que Manny amaba.

Ahora, aquella tranquilidad que difícilmente lo había invadido hacia unos días había muerto, volvió aquella angustia y tristeza por sus pesadillas, solo que ahora ya no sentía el control de su vida. Era un enemigo interior, como si peleara contra su reflejo, su sombra…con él mismo.

Esto era imposible, ¿Cómo un demonio tomaba el control de su vida? Primero fue un empujón, ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Una herida, varios goles, unas garras encajadas en su pecho? Era más que obvio, cada indicio era peor que el anterior. Pronto saldría el demonio de El Tigre y sería algo inevitable, era obvio que por más que luchara no podría hacer nada. Lo único que estaba en sus manos era…salvar a los suyos.

Y tendría que hacerlo de la manera más dolorosa posible. No tenia caso engañar a Granpapi y a Rodolfo, ellos estaban al tanto de lo que sucedería y con sus poderes podrían detenerlo antes de herir personas inocentes. Pero había alguien que no podía defenderse, que no contaba con los poderes necesarios para salvarse de algún ataque, y menos de ese maligno demonio. Seria doloroso, muy doloroso lo que tendría que hacer, pero no había marcha atrás, debía hacerlo…

-Lo siento Frida…-Se susurró a si mismo mientras esperaba a que Frida llegara a su casa. No era necesario hacer cita, sabía perfectamente que la peliazul iría a buscar a Manny por su propia cuenta para aclarar lo sucedido ese día. Era de tarde, estaba nublado, anunciando que pronto llegaría la lluvia, bastante deprimente para aquella ocasión.

A lo lejos Manny escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y el ruido de unos pasos acercándose más a donde se encontraba.

-¡Manny!- Grito Frida al llegar al balcón donde Manny veía a la ciudad Milagro mientras Frida estaba a sus espaldas-¿Estás bien?-

Manny no respondió…debía tomar aire para lo que venía. Seguía sin ver a Frida, fingiendo una indiferencia que no era real…que lo carcomía por dentro.

-¿Manny?- Preguntó Frida nuevamente creyendo que el moreno no la había oído entrar- Soy Frida, escucha, me preocupaste mucho, ¿Qué pasó?-

-…- Nuevamente silencio, no había respuesta alguna, parecía que Frida hablaba con la pared.

-Manny, si estas así por o de esta tarde olvídalo. No estoy enojada contigo si es lo que piensas- Lo había perdonado, hablaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo que hacía más doloroso lo que estaba por venir…

-Lárgate de mi casa- Dijo Manny aún sin ver a Frida y con todo el cinismo que podía fingir.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida Frida ante la actitud de Manny- ¿Qué dijiste Manny?-

-¡Que te largues, no te quiero en mi casa de nuevo!-

-Pero ¿Por qué Manny? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Me doy cuenta de que no necesito a alguien como tú en mi vida, esta tarde, cuando te empujé creí que te había dado a entender lo poco que me interesa lo que ocurra con tu vida Frida, así que ya lárgate-

Frida no lo notaba, pero Manny derramaba una lágrima en su mejilla izquierda. Herir los sentimientos de Frida era la única manera en que ella se mantendría lejos, y así no correría peligro.

-Manny ¿Por qué me dices esto? Tú no eres así- Dijo Frida con ojos cristalizados.

-Porque es la verdad, estoy cansado de ti, de tus ocurrencias, tus bromas ya no son las de antes, tu tonta manera de ser ya me tiene cansado. Por eso Frida ya no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mí.-

Frida simplemente no lo podía creer, tantos años de conocer a Manny para que diga esas cosas, prácticamente tiraba a la basura aquella amistad que formaron durante tanto tiempo. Parecía otro Manny, uno al que no le importara en lo más mínimo el destino de Frida.

-¡Manny se que todo lo que dices es mentira! ¿Dime que está pasando?-

-¿Qué debo repetirlo con manzanas o qué? ¡Ya te dije que no te quiero ver cerca nunca más!-

-Te conozco, sé que mientes, no sé que tienes Manny pero siempre te apoyare, puedes decírmelo, por favor no me hagas esto, ¿Qué está pasando en verdad?-

Manny por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle toda la verdad a Frida, pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Si el le decía a Frida la verdad, ella querría estar a su lado todo el tiempo sin importar nada, lo que significaría que corre un gran peligro, especialmente porque el demonio de El Tigre ya debía estar al tanto de los sentimientos de Manny, después de todo están conectados en cierto modo. Ese demonio debía saber las debilidades de Manny, sus gustos, disgustos, odios, etc. Entre ellos, lo que en verdad sentía por Frida, y podía sacar provecho de aquello e intentar herirla o peor, asesinarla de la manera más despiadada posible. No podía permitir eso…

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad Frida, ya no te soporto!-

-No es verdad, sé que me empujaste sin intención, te vi llorar cuando te fuiste, se que tienes problemas Manny por favor dime que ocurre-

-¿Qué acaso te duele aceptar lo inútil que eres?-

-**¿¡Inútil!?**\- Frida detestaba que le dijeran inútil, Manny estaba tan desesperado para que ella le creyera su mentira que recurrió a medidas extremas.

-Como oíste Frida, estoy cansado de pelear contra los villanos y cuando te lastimas tener que rescatarte, además no ayudas en nada, en otras palabras eres una inútil-

-¡Manny yo no soy ninguna inútil! No te entiendo, me defendías cuando me decían inútil, siempre me cuidabas y tratabas bien…incluso creí que te gustaba…y tu a mi también-

Manny se congelo por unos instantes al oír eso, no podía creer que aunque la haya insultado ella todavía confesara sus sentimientos por él. También lo amaba, de igual forma que él a ella, y por eso tenía una razón más para alejarla de él.

-Frida ya acéptalo, ya no somos unos niños de trece años como antes, ahora yo ya tengo quince y no debo seguir con cosas tan infantiles como arrojar mole a los autos o las "choco-bromas". Y no puedo seguir madurando con una chica como tu. Y en cuanto a lo que acabas de decir…malinterpretaste las cosas porque yo no siento absolutamente nada por ti ¡Ahora lárgate! –

-¡No lo haré Manny!- Gritó Frida con lágrimas en los ojos y dirigiéndose firme hacia Manny.

-¡Aléjate Frida!- Sabía que si ella veía su rostro lleno de lágrimas todo se habría echado a perder. Manny no podía permitir que Frida lo viera llorar.

-No lo haré Manny- Frida abrazó a Manny por la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Manny sintió la calidez y el apoyo de Frida. Sería excelente contar con ella en tiempos asi pero recordó por qué hacia esto, y con la mayor crueldad que pudo fingir nuevamente empujó a Frida sin siquiera verla a los ojos.

-¡Lárgate ya Frida!-

Los ojos azules de Frida se cristalizaron al comprobar que Manny realmente decía la verdad… una cínica verdad. Se había enamorado de él, y ahora, la humillaba de aquella manera, pidiéndole que no lo volviera a ver en su vida. Manny seguía de espaldas, tratando de no sollozar al decir aquello que lo carcomía por dentro. Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Frida, solo escucho los sollozos de la peliazul, unos fuertes pasos alejándose de él, y finalmente, la puerta de entrada azotándose con fuerza.

-Adiós…Frida- Suspiró Manny cabizbajo y triste mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo en su balcón.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 7: Libre

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez**

**El demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 7.- Libre**

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué Manny?!- Exclamó Granpapi al escuchar la petición de su nieto.

-Ya me oyeron, si Frida viene a la casa y pregunta por mi dile que no la quieor volver a ver- Dijo Manny tratando de convencer a su familia que su "odio" a Frida era real y no una actuación.

-Pero mijo ¿Por qué nos pides algo asi? Tu quieres a Frida, es tu mejor amiga-Dijo Rodolfo a su hijo.

-Por nada papá, solo que ya me cae mal- Una cosa era engañar a Frida, pero otra seria engañar a su familia, especialmente su padre, en ese tipo de asuntos era difícil hacerlo caer.

-¿Ah si? Nosotros pensábamos lo contrario Manny, incluso pensamos que entre tú y Frida había algo mas- Dijo Rodolfo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo que algo más?- Dijo Manny nervioso. Definitivamente engañar a su familia seria una tarea difícil.

-Pues Manny, la manera en que hablas con Frida, juegas con ella, sales con ella y la miras, nos hace pensar a tu padre y a mí que tú…sientes algo por ella-

Manny se impacto con lo que decía Granpapi. No tenia caso decirles a Granpapi y Rodolfo que ya no quería ver a Frida, después de tantos años viéndolo convivir con ella era obvio que se había enamorado de ella. Ya no era un niño para enojarse por tonterías, nunca lo había hecho. No podía ocultárselo, ellos sabían que ocultaba algo.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionan…creo que siento algo muy fuerte por ella. Desde hace unos días me di cuenta que yo…estoy…-

-¿enamorado?- Dijo Granpapi tratando de completar la frase.

-Si Granpapi- Admitió Manny cabizbajo. Para ahorrarse problemas mejor no les mentia.

-Si la amas ¿Por qué no la quieres ver? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon?-Preguntó Rodolfo.

-No papá, es solo que…pasó algo hoy en el parque-

Manny comenzó a platicar sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana. Cuando intentaba decirle a Frida acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos, luego la aparición del Doctor Chipotle Jr. Secuestrando a Frida, el extraño comportamiento de Manny con Frida y por último, la voz en su interior. Granpapi y Rodolfo se impactaron mucho al saber que el moreno había tenido contacto con ese demonio en la vida real y no en una pesadilla como antes. Después de un rato admitió que fingió un terrible odio hacia Frida solo para mantenerla lejos de él y que no corriera peligro cuando la hora llegara. Sabía que había cometido un terrible error, pero no tenia caso pedirle a Frida que se mantuviera lejos porque la conocía, no iba a hacerlo.

Los Riveras mayores comprendieron entonces, que los indicios de que el antiguo demonio de El Tigre llegaría más pronto de lo que pensaban. No sabía con exactitud en qué fecha fue encerrado en el cinturón, pero ahora podían comprobar que el tiempo de encierro había llegado a su límite. Era un demonio peligroso, y no querían ni imaginar todos los estragos que haría en las 24 horas que tendría de libertad y luego el cinturón reclamaría un prisionero…y sabían perfectamente que aquel demonio no tenía planeado salir. Como dijo antes Granpapi, como venganza usaría a Manny para ocupar su lugar por los próximos años. Debían prepararse.

-No es posible- Dijo Rodolfo tratando de negar la situación- Pensé que ese demonio saldría en algunos años, no creí que regresaría tan pronto ¡Mi hijo está en peligro!-

-Rodolfo cálmate- Dijo Granpapi tranquilizando a su hijo- Perdiendo el control no podremos ayudar, debemos prepararnos. No estoy seguro de cuando llegue ese maniaco pero hay que estar listos-

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó Manny nervioso- Ustedes dijeron que era casi indestructible-

-Tú acabas de decirlo, casi indestructible, pero no imposible de derrotar- Dijo Rodolfo- Si los demás héroes y villanos lograron encerrarlo no veo porqué nosotros no, si tenemos más recursos que en aquella época-

-No perdamos la fe Manny, podemos derrotarlo, solo necesitaremos pensar en una solución-

-¿Pero cuál?- Dijo Manny desesperado y golpeando la pared- ¡No le temo a ese demonio! ¡Pero no quiero que le haga daño a mi familia ni a la ciudad Milagro!-

Había sacrificado su amistad con Frida, incluso aunque ella correspondiera sus sentimientos la había despreciado para alejarla de él, y si no lograba derrotar a ese demonio todo habría sido un fracaso total. No podía decepcionar a la gente que lo rodeaba. Rodolfo y Granpapi pusieron una mano cada quien en un hombro de Manny tratando de tranquilizarlo y darle apoyo.

-Pase lo que pase Manny no olvides que tú Granpapi y yo siempre estaremos contigo-

-Gracias papá- Manny recibió un abrazo consolador de parte de su familia, el cual fue correspondido. Pero no todo seria tranquilidad, debían pensar en una solución rápida, ya que el regreso de aquél demonio se acercaba y pronto comenzaría un apocalipsis.

-De acuerdo, ahora que estamos más tranquilos debemos pensar en una solución a todo esto- Dijo Granpapi mientras los tres Riveras se separaban del abrazo.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No sabemos cómo derrotar a un demonio- Dijo Rodolfo.

-Tal vez nosotros no, pero si buscamos a alguien que sepa quizás podamos combatirlo-Dijo Manny un poco pensativo.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara?- Dijo Granpapi notando el semblante pensativo de Manny.

-Es que…creo conocer a alguien que sepa acerca de demonios, por lo tanto que pueda decirnos como derrotarlo, pero…no creo que quiera decirnos-

-¿No? ¿Por qué? Si le decimos que el mundo está en peligro puede ayudarnos- Dijo tratando de razonar Rodolfo.

-El problema es que no le importa mucho el mundo…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo Granpapi.

-Estoy hablando de Sartana-Dijo Manny cabizbajo.

-**¿¡Queeee!?**\- Gritaron los Riveras mayores al unisono. Era verdad, Sartana era la única en la ciudad Milagro que conocía el mundo del más allá, muertos, ángeles, e incluso demonios. Ella debía saber la esperanza de la familia Rivera, pero Sartana de los Muertos no ayudaría a salvar al mundo ni aunque le pagaran por ello.

-¿Sartana? Pero ella no querrá ayudarnos- Dijo Rodolfo- Es una villana, la más peligrosa de la ciudad Milagro-

-Lo sé papá pero no hay alternativa. No hay nadie más que pueda ayudarnos, ningún héroe o villano practica magia negra al igual que Sartana, es necesario-

-Manny tiene razón Rodolfo, además estoy seguro de que yo puedo convencerla- Dijo Granpapi recordando que entre él y Sartana hubo algo. Estuvieron a punto de casarse, y aunque no se pudo en algún lado debe sentir cierto aprecio, un extraño aprecio, pero debe sentirlo, lo suficiente para que le ayude.

-Entonces lo haremos, hablaremos con Sartana-Dijo Manny disponiéndose a irse cuando repentinamente Manny siente un terrible dolor que provenía de su pecho. Como si fuera un infarto…pero no lo estaba matando. No se sentía como un dolor mortal, más bien como si algo en su pecho…quisiera salir.

-**¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**\- Gritó ahogado de dolor Manny mientras caía en el suelo, sin poder contener el sufrimiento.

-**¡Mijo! ¿¡Qué sucede!?**-Gritó Rodolfo viendo a su hijo agonizando de dolor.

**-¡No sé!**-Gritó Manny asustado y a la vez confundido. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Rodolfo llevémoslo al hospital!- Dijo Granpapi preocupado.

-¡Es verdad vamos!-

Pero los Dos Rivera no pudieron acercarse a Manny, ya que una nube de humo negra comenzó a rodearlo. Las nubes del cielo comenzaron a oscurecerse y a atapar todo rastro de luz. Los relámpagos ensordecen a los ciudadanos de la ciudad Milagro. El miedo se sentía en los huesos, como si estuvieran dando la bienvenida a un ser tan oscuro como aquellas nubes. De repente, un rayo color negro bajo del cielo rompiendo el techo de la casa del macho y finalmente, disparando justo donde se encontraba Manny.

-**¡Manny!**\- Gritaron Rodolfo y Granpapi al ver al rayo oscuro impactarse contra Manny. Lo más curioso era que el rayo apuntaba directamente al cinturón de El Tigre. La tierra tembló de forma notoria con el impacto y finalmente el rayo había desaparecido. Los Riveras corrieron hacia Manny, quien se encontraba en el suelo aturdido por todo lo ocurrido. Aquel dolor había desaparecido, sentía un gran alivio al no seguir sufriendo, mas por alguna razón no había calma. El humo se dispersaba mostrando una oscura silueta de ojos rojos con semblante aterrador. Rodolfo, Granpapi y Manny fijaron su vista en aquella sombra que se acercaba a ellos mientras soltaba una carcajada victoriosa…

-Libre…Al fin…**¡Liiiibreeee!**\- Se escuchó una voz seguida de una risotada maléfica. Finalmente, el humo se había dispersado completamente mostrando la identidad de aquel personaje misterioso y maléfico en todos los sentidos.

-**¡Imposible!**-Gritó Granpapi contemplando su maldad.

-**¡Es peor de lo que imaginé!**-Dijo Rodolfo sintiendo un inmenso escalofrío.

-**¡El Tigre!**\- Dijo Manny apuntando a un chico idéntico a él, solo que ése chico…ni siquiera era humano.

-Hola Manny…Jaajajajajajajaja-

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 8: Maldad Interna

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez**

**El demonio interior**

**Capítulo 8.- Maldad interna…**

Era como ver al mismísimo príncipe de las tinieblas. Los tres Riveras se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la presencia de este nuevo personaje: el demonio de El Tigre. Parecía que Manny estaba parado frente a un espejo, sólo que su reflejo inspiraba miedo y oscuridad. Cada detalle de su cara era exactamente igual al de Manny transformado en El Tigre, solo que su traje era de negro y sus ojos tan rojos que parecía destilar sangre. Un par de colmillos filosos en su dentadura que eran notorios cuando dibujaba esa siniestra sonrisa en su rostro al acercarse a Manny, quien ahora estaba paralizado por la imagen frente a él. Su cuerpo temblaba al verlo, solo lo había visto una vez y era en una de sus pesadillas, donde éste había asesinado a Frida, sentía lo mismo que había sentido en aquel terrible sueño, miedo, terror, angustia, sentía que estaba ante alguien de un horrible poder, frente a un verdadero asesino…un demonio sediento de sangre.

-¿Sorprendido de verme, Manny?- Preguntó sínicamente el demonio.

-El Tigre…- Susurró Manny sintiendo un gran escalofrío.

-No Manny, no soy El Tigre, pero he estado tanto tiempo encerado en ese maldito cinturón que mis poderes me obligan a adquirir tu forma…agh….tu imagen arruinará mi reputación, pero una vez que me deshaga de ti seré el rey de los mortales-

-¡Maldito! ¡No puede ser que hayas salido tan pronto del cinturón!- Dijo Granpapi señalando al demonio de El Tigre.

-Todo gracias al idiota de Manny jajajajaja-

-¿De qué estas hablando tonto? Yo lo único que quería era deshacerme de ti-

-Al contrario Manny…cuando fingiste que eras malo con esa chica lindura de cabello azul…-

-**¡Su nombre es Frida!**\- Dijo furioso Manny, a ella no le gustaba que le dijeran lindura y mucho menos a Manny.

-Como sea, cuando fingiste ser malo con Frida me estabas llamando-

-¡No es verdad! ¡Lo único que quería era que ya no me controlaras para no lastimar a Frida!-

-Exacto…que me fuera de tu cuerpo…y gracias a que soy tu contraparte…me abriste las puertas para salir, tú me alimentaste con tu odio, me liberaste, me hiciste más fuerte. ¡Entiende Manny, yo soy tu maldad interna, y sólo gracias a ti ahora soy libre! jajajajaja- Manny se quedó sin palabras respecto a lo que acababa de oír. Tenía sentido, Manny prácticamente era la contraparte de ese demonio, y al estar unido casi todo el tiempo, al igual que el lo podía controlar, Manny al demonio también, así que al desear tenerlo fuera, lo liberó del cinturón. En vez de proteger a Frida, ahora había liberado al monstruo del cual la quería alejar…

-Pe…Pero deberías estar dentro del cinturón- Tartamudeó Manny mientras veía su cinturón de El Tigre aún puesto en su cintura.

-¿Debería? ¡Fueron los detestables mortales los que me encerraron! Y gracias a ello un patético humano comparte mis poderes-

-Es verdad, el hecho de que te separaste de mi no me quita mi cinturón ¡aún puedo transformarme en El Tigre!- Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón y se puso en posición de ataque- Ahora si somos idénticos, solo que yo no inspiro miedo al igual que tu maldito demonio-

-Alagarme no te salvará de tu encierro Rivera…Jamás le perdonaré a los mortales que me encerraron… ¡El mundo ya estaba en mis manos de no ser por los patéticos humanos!-

-¡Te encerraron porque asesinaste mucha gente!- Gritó Rodolfo enfurecido recordando que su padre le había hablado de la terrible masacre que aquel demonio había desatado.

-Exacto, y es lo que pienso repetir, este mundo será mío, pero para eso debo deshacerme de ustedes…no permitiré que nadie me estorbe- El demonio de El Tigre extendió sus negras garras las cuales comenzaron a formar una esfera de energía negra que poco a poco consumían el poder de aquel villano- **¡Ahora morirán!**-

Y dichas esas palabras lanza aquella esfera pequeña pero poderosa hacia los Riveras, quienes por suerte llegan a esquivarla, pero al verla impactarse contra la pared destruye la casa del macho dejándola como una gran montaña de escombros. Granpapi usó su traje dorado del caos para sacar a Manny y Rodolfo de lo que antes era su hogar. Una vez a salvo en la calle vieron desplomarse la casa del macho, causando en los tres Riveras cierta tristeza, era su hogar, y verlo destruido por completo los deprimía, pero más que nada los impactaba. Aquel, y sólo utilizo una diminuta porción de su poder. Ahora entendían la clase de criatura que era ese ser. Después de contemplar al señor Chapi y a su burro salir de los escombros y buscar refugio en un edificio cercano, Manny vio desde el cielo a aquel demonio descender lentamente desde el cielo, no sólo tenía la habilidad de volar sino que también podía reunir el poder de la maldad en la palma de su mano y usarla como ataque. Derrotar a ese demonio sería más difícil de lo que creían.

-Muy bien Riveras, sobrevivieron a mi ataque, creo que esto será mas interesante de lo que creí, yo sólo quería matar al anciano y al de traje blanco para vengarme de tí Manny…-

-¿De mí? ¡Pero no te he hecho nada!- Dijo Manny confundido.

-Te equivocas Rivera, tú y El Tigre original se han dedicado a usar el cinturón para desperdiciar mis poderes en tonterías como derrotar villanos mediocres o hacer bromas estúpidas…**¡Estoy harto!** **¡El cinturón siempre tendrá mi poder, sólo que esta vez yo no regresaré a esa maldita prisión! ¡El que se irá es otro…Manny Rivera!**-

-**¡Nunca lo permitiría!**\- Dijo Rodolfo poniéndose de pie-** ¡No encerrarás a mi hijo!**-

-¡Él tiene razón copia barata de mi nieto! ¡Si quieres a Manny tendrás que pelear contra nosotros!-Dijo Granpapi activando las armas de su robot y disparando hacia aquel demonio, quien se veía tranquilo a pesar de ver aquellos cohetes acercarse a él. Los cohetes explotaron envolviéndolo en una gran nube de humo pero de ella un gran rayo de inmenso poder y color negro se disparó rápidamente impactándose contra el traje de Granpapi. Aquel ataque dañó tanto su traje que comenzó a sacar chispas eléctricas y circuitos en corto circuito que activaba alarmas de mal funcionamiento.

-**¡Granpapi nooooo!**\- Gritó Manny al ver el traje robótico estallar en mil pedazos. Rodolfo y su hijo se agacharon para evitar ser golpeados por alguna de las partes del robot. Cuando la nube de humo se dispersó el traje estaba totalmente destruido…pero Granpapi no se encontraba en él. No había nada ni nadie dentro. Rodolfo sintió su corazón destrozado al no encontrar a su padre, y Manny no podía hacerse la idea de que su amado abuelo pudo haberse destruido con el robot. No se merecía eso, no él…

-Jajajajajaja vaya, el anciano explotó con el robot, eso le pasa por tratar de enfrentarme-Dijo aquél demonio burlándose del dolor y sufrimiento de los dos Riveras.

-**¡Maldito! ¡No tenías porqué hacerle eso a mi padre!**-

-**¡Y para tu información, maldito demonio, mi granpapi está vivo!**-Grito Manny apretando los puños y colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Te equivocas, ese anciano decrépito no era rival contra mí, con un solo golpe acabé con él jajajjajajaja- Manny sentía una inmensa furia hacia una persona realmente estaba furioso y un gran coraje dentro de él surgió quemándolo por dentro.

-**¡Cállate!**\- Rodolfo y Manny se pusieron en posición de ataque e inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre el demonio tratado de inmovilizarlo.

-Jajajajaj ¡Se ven tan estúpidos tratando de detenerme! les enseñaré que a un demonio… **¡jamás lo vencerán los mortales!**-

Una gran aura negra envolvió al maligno demonio y extendiendo sus brazos, alejó a Rodolfo y Manny estrellándolos contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

-Creo que empezaré con deshacerme de ese viejo al que llamas "padre"-

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi papá!-

Pero el demonio ignoró la orden de Manny, y abriendo sus garras usó su gancho para encajarse en el pecho del adulto Rivera y jalando del gancho se acercó a él para darle un buen puñetazo dejándolo herido en el suelo.

-**¡Papá!**\- Gritó Manny mientras veía a Rodolfo desplomarse por el suelo.

-Bien jajajaja eso fue un buen calentamiento, ahora que no ay estorbos puedo empezar a encargarme de ti…JAJAAJAJAJAAJAJA-

-**¡Maldito!** **¡No tenías porqué meterlos en esto si a quien querías era a mí! **-

-Te equivocas Manny, si quiero que tomes mi lugar en mi cinturón primero debo atar todos los cabos sueltos, y al decir eso significa que no por culpa de ese odioso "amor" dejaré que interfiera en mis planes nuevamente…por amor a que lastimara a sus seres queridos los héroes y los villanos se unieron contra mí, pero ahora ni siquiera esa alianza podrá vencerme… **¡Ha llegado tu fin Rivera! ¡Muere!**-

Y con ese grito de guerra el demonio de El Tigre lanzó su gancho de El Tigre en forma de un puño el cual expiraba rayos negro directamente hacia Manny, quien no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquel poder era demasiado para él y la velocidad era impresionante. Cerró los ojos esperando el mortífero ataque, estaba demasiado herido y cansado, además había volteado a ver hacia donde su padre se había encontrado herido, pero voltear no lo encontró, lo cual lo preocupó muchísimo.

-Jajajajajaja vaya Manny, el cobarde de tu padre huyó, me tuvo miedo jajajaja-

-**¡Mi padre no es un cobarde!**-

-¿Si no es así entonces por qué te abandonó? Jajajaja-

-¡Él nunca huiría de una pelea!-

-Jajajaj entonces ¿por qué no está aquí? Jajajaj admítelo, estás perdido jajaja Pero descuida, ahora nadie te extrañará cuando te encierre en el cinturón- Manny no tenia palabras, estaba herido, preocupado por Granpapi y su padre, debía pensar en una solución rápida, pero le sería imposible, pues cada vez que se ponía a analizar la situación aquel demonio lo atacaba por la espalda. Con una impresionante velocidad se acercó a Manny y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

-Jajajaj que patético eres Rivera, creí que esto sería interesante y divertido, pero ahora veo que solo eres un patético humano. No me estas entreteniendo, mejor ríndete y haz esto por las buenas-

-Agh…un…Rivera nunca se da…por vencido- Dijo con dificultad Manny.

-Bien, entonces esto te dolerá más de lo que creí, tendré que encerrarte ahora mismo en el cinturón… ¡Despídete Rivera!- El demonio de El Tigre abrió sus garras alzándolas con furia, prometiendo una muerte dolorosa para Manny. Él se encontraba herido, aturdido por la gran cantidad de golpes, débil por las heridas que sangraban por su cuerpo. Pensaba que era su fin, y prefería que fuera así, no quería que ni Granpapi ni Rodolfo lo vieran morir, era un alivio que no se encontraran ahí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía que perdía el conocimiento, que se desmayaría pronto, esperaba que antes de recibir el ataque mortal que acabaría con su vida. Pero de repente…escucho un grito de dolor de parte de el maligno personaje. Abrió los ojos con curiosidad, su mirada era firme…demasiado firme, y en menos de un par de segundos cayó de espaldas desmayado, Al parecer recibió un golpe en la nuca, que le había salvado la vida a Manny, sintiendo una gran impacto y sorpresa al ver a su rescatador, o mejor dicho…rescatadora.

-**¿¡Frida!?**\- Exclamó Manny al ver a la peliazul con aires de felicidad y alegría al verla nuevamente…solo que era diferente. Portaba un traje plateado con una falda roja y botas también plateadas al igual que el antifaz que adornaba su rostro. Dos argollas en las orejas y un broche dorados en su pecho el cual sostenía una larga capa roja, un gran sombrero color plata, muy parecido al de Granpapi y en su mano derecha un enorme guante…el guante de plata peligrosa.

-¿Quién es el inútil Manny?- Dijo sarcástica Frida y regalando una sonrisa al moreno.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tienes el guante de mi mama? ¿Y como me encontraste?-

-No hay tiempo de explicar, ay que irnos, ese demonio no estará inconciente mucho tiempo ¡Vámonos!- Frida tenia razón, no podían perder más tiempo, además el demonio comenzaba a despertar y levantarse lentamente. No quería que Frida saliera herida, lo mas conveniente era irse pronto.

-Tienes razón, ¡sostente!- Dijo Manny extendiendo su brazo y lanzando un gancho al techo de un edificio cercano y sujetando a Frida de la cintura ambos chicos lograron escapar del lugar.

-Tuvieron mucha suerte, Tal vez se escondieron…pero no podrán huir de mí- Dijo el demonio de El Tigre mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

La suerte estuvo de su lado pro un momento, lograron huir del lugar y evitar una muerte dolorosa.

Ambos estaban a salvo…por ahora, pues ese demonio no se iba a dar por vencido hasta haber saciado su sed de sangre…la sangre Rivera.

**Continuará….**


	9. Capítulo 9: Punto Débil

**El Tigre, las aventuras e Manny Rivera son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutiérrez**

**El Demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 9.-Punto débil**

Manny seguía columpiándose por los edificios de la ciudad Milagro con gran velocidad. Pensaba que el demonio de El Tigre los seguía, estaba bastante nervioso respecto a lo que les había ocurrido. Granpapi y Rodolfo desaparecieron de la nada después de recibir la furia de aquel ser oscuro, sin contar que también Manny estaba bastante herido. De no haber sido por Frida el ahora estaría muerto, no podía creer que lo salvara después de todas las cosas que le gritó.

El hecho de que Frida le salvara la vida no significaba que lo había perdonado, mientras se columpiaban por los edificios ella se mantenía indiferente y callada tratando de no mirar a Manny. El moreno no pudo evitar sentir aquel dolor de estomago llamado "culpa". No era momento para sentirse mal porque su mejor amiga ahora lo odiaba, debían pensar rápido para encontrar un refugio y mantenerla a salvo.

Antes de que Manny pudiera preguntar a donde iban Frida le indicó una dirección donde se encontraba un buen refugio para descansar. Ella le indicaba que debían esconderse en un edificio cercano a donde fue la batalla. Era una bodega de colchones abandonada, quebró y nadie se ocupo de vaciar la mayor parte de la mercancía que estaba ahí.

Al entrar por una ventana y aterrizar en un montón de colchones viejos, lo cual amortiguó la caída de ambos. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, muy oscuro, algunas hojas de papel tiradas en el suelo, no había nada escrito en ellas, también lápices y algunos artículos de oficina. Era notorio que ese negocio fue a la quiebra y se abandonó la cueva desde había muchos años atrás. Una vez de pie Manny escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a ellos. El moreno sacó sus garras y puso a Frida detrás de él para protegerla, pero no había necesidad de alarmarse, pues quienes se acercaban a ellos no tenían intención alguna de dañarlos, más bien de abrazarlos.

-**¿¡Papá!? ¿¡Granpapi!?**\- Exclamó Manny lleno de alegría al ver a su familia sana y salva, quienes estaban heridos y se veían agotados…pero después de todo estaban vivos.

-**¡Manny!**\- Exclamaron los dos Riveras recibiendo al moreno con un abrazo.

-Creí que algo terrible les pasó- Dijo Manny un poco confundido respecto a la repentina desaparición de ambos Riveras en la pelea.

-No estaríamos con vida de no ser por Frida, ella nos salvó la vida- Dijo Granpapi mirando a Frida agradeciendo mentalmente su ayuda.

-No fue nada Granpapi, ya se las debía jeje- Dijo Frida sonriendo a Granpapi. Por más peleada que estuviera con Manny apreciaba mucho a Granpapi, como si fuera su propio abuelo. Miro al moreno con una mirada triste y melancólica y luego se retira a vigilar por la ventana, realmente necesitaba distraerse. Fue entonces que Manny nuevamente sintió culpa, sabía que ella estaba así a causa suya y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

-Realmente la hice sentir mal- Dijo Manny cabizbajo.

-Tal vez después puedas arreglar las cosas con ella-Dijo Rodolfo.

-Ay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo consiguió Frida el guante de mi mamá? ¿Por qué se fueron de la pelea? ¿Están bien?- Preguntó Manny confundido.

-Yo le explicaré Rodolfo- Dijo Granpapi-Veras Manny, cuando aquel demonio me ataco yo usé el botón de expulsión para salir de mi robot antes de que explotara. Aterricé en una calle cercana muy mal herido. Pensé que no podría ayudarlos cuando me encontró Frida, me pregunto quién me hizo las heridas y bueno, tuve que decirle la verdad acerca del demonio-

-**¿¡Qué!?**\- Exclamó Manny, ahora todo lo que había hecho para salvar a Frida de el demonio de El Tigre se había ido a la basura. Ahora ella estaba enterada y era más que obvio que iba a intervenir- ¡¿Por qué le dijiste Granpapi?! Te dije que guardaras el secreto-

-Porque esa niña es buena sacando información, además la necesitaba para que alguie los salvara de ese demonio, sabía que no podríamos derrotarlo sin un plan, por eso le dije que los sacara a todos de ahí-

-Es verdad Mijo, cuando estaba inconsciente Frida me llevo con Granpapi y nos adelantamos a la bodega –

-Es un lugar abandonado, se que aquí no nos encontraran. Por lo menos tendremos tiempo para hacer un plan- Dijo Granpapi tranquilizando a Manny.

-Pero ¿De dónde sacó Frida el guante de mamá?-

-Eso yo lo puedo explicar- Dijo Granpapi- Cuando María sale de viaje siempre me deja cuidar su guante de plata peligrosa para que nadie intente robarlo en su casa. Antes de salir expulsado de mi traje de Puma Loco agarré el guante y lo escondí en mi saco. Cuando Frida me vino a ayudar el guante caminó hacia ella. Me di cuenta de que necesitábamos ayuda, y como el guante la había elegido a ella se lo di para que se transformara en plata peligrosa y los sacara a todos del lugar-

-Y vaya que hizo un buen trabajo, golpeó al demonio de El Tigre y lo dejo inconsciente aunque sea unos segundos, algo que nosotros tres juntos no logramos-Dijo Manny reconociendo la fuerza de Frida.

-¿Entonces por qué me llamaste inútil?- Dijo Frida, quien escuchó ese comentario de Manny.

-Frida yo…-

-No necesito explicaciones Manny, sé que no importa que tenga poderes, con o sin ellos siempre me creerás inútil. Ayudaré a tu familia a derrotar a ese tipo y luego no sabrás de mi **¡¿contento?!** –Frida nuevamente se fue dejando a Manny con un mal sabor de boca, ese comentario lo hizo sentir bastante mal.

Su plan había funcionado, había logrado que Frida lo odiara, pero ahora que sabía sobre ese demonio le sería imposible mantenerla a salvo, y más ahora que planeaba ayudarlos. Claro, se sentía mal por lo que hizo, pero quería aclarar las cosas con ella, debía hacerlo en un momento oportuno. Acababa de anochecer y Rodolfo y Granpapi decidieron descansar un rato antes de ir a la guarida de Sartana, Manny se quedó en la bodega con Frida y esperó a que todos se durmieran para hablar con ella, había pasado un largo rato y ahora debía estar calmada. Tenían suerte de que fuera una bodega de colchones, Granpapi y Rodolfo realmente estaban cansados y necesitaban descansar. Fue entonces que buscó a Frida, se encontraba mirando la ventana, parecía melancolía, pensativa, debía tener mil ideas en la mente. Decidió quedarse a vigilar para que los demás descansaran, Manny aprovechó ese momento para hablar con ella.

-Si estas cansada…ve a dormir- Dijo Manny despertando a Frida de su melancolía. Ella lo miro unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

-No te preocupes, ya dije que quería vigilar –

-Pero también peleaste, necesitas descansar…y si me permites decirlo, creo que peleaste muy bien-Dijo Manny un poco sonrojado.

-No necesitaba tu opinión, gracias- Dijo secamente Frida. Tratar de darle vueltas al asunto no funcionaria, debía ser directo.

-Frida vine a disculparme por lo de hoy en la tarde, no era mi intención hacerte sentir de esa forma-

-¿No era tu intención? Pues yo te vi bastante convencido-

-Porque fingí estarlo.

-¿Fingiste? ¿De que hablas?- Había hablado de mas.

-Nada, ahora no importa jejeje- Dijo tratando de disimular lo que había dicho, pero ningún caso tenia, Frida había escuchado clara y fuertemente aquella frase.

-Ahora me lo dirás Manny, ¿Qué demonios te esta pasando?-Frida ya había perdido la paciencia, veía a Manny realmente arrepentido pero no sabia que creer.

-Frida yo…-

-**¡Deja de jugar conmigo Manuel!**\- Manny notó los ojos de Frida cristalizándose- ¿Qué demonios supones que sentí cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas? Si se trata de un juego o una broma no es nada gracioso- Dijo Frida dando la espalda.

-¡Yo jamás jugaría con algo asi Frida! No fue ninguna broma-

-Entonces es verdad lo que dijiste respecto a que soy una inútil y no me quieres ver ¿Verdad?-

-**¡No! ¡Nada de eso fue real!**\- Frida escucho el tono de voz con que afirmaba Manny. Se volteó quedando de frente con él y lo vio tan convencido que ella creyó lo que decía.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas? De verdad me sentí terrible, primero me preocupe por tu reacción en el parque, ahora sé que ese no eras tu, era ese demonio pero… ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él? Creí que nos contábamos todo-

-Frida, yo dije todas esas cosas para que me odiaras y no me buscaras…quizás así estarías a salvo pero veo que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo y lagrimas, de todos modos viniste a verme ¿Por qué?-

-Quería aclarar las cosas, me dolía todo lo que ocurrió pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que debía estar contigo, y vaya que necesitas apoyo, sé que no soy buena peleando y tal vez tenias razón en eso de ser inútil pero no pienso dejarte solo en un momento así- Ese rostro cariñoso en Frida lo reconocía, era ese rostro que lo volvía loco de amor, uno que mostraba comprensión y apoyo, sabía que ella sin importar nada estaría con el siempre.

-Frida…gracias- sonrió cariñosamente Manny- Y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de lo que te dije, no debí fingir todo ese odio…gracias a eso no solo libere al demonio más letal de todos los tiempos, sino que casi pierdo a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida…-

-Manny, solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Frida curiosa. Manny comenzó a sonrojarse mucho…no había pensado en lo que diría a Frida cuando preguntara eso, se había quedado paralizado, sin poder decir nada…

-Manny ¿Por qué?- Pregunto nuevamente Frida y esta vez solo recibió balbuceos de Manny.

-Es que…yo…no quería que te lastimaras-Dijo entrecortado Manny con las mejillas ruborizadas- No podía permitir que te hicieran daño, solo por estar conmigo…-

Frida estaba congelada al oír a Manny hablar tan sinceramente...había sido tanto el dolor por el que pasaron, pero ahora lo comprendía a la perfección, debió ser más duro para el superar todo eso solo para protegerla.

-Entiendo- Dijo Frida- soy tu amiga, aparte eres El Tigre, debes protegerme ¿No?-

-No Frida, no lo hice por eso-Manny ya no quería más secretos…-Por una amiga no hubiera llegado a tanto…pero por ti llegaría más lejos-

-¿Por…mi?- Frida ahora estaba más ruborizada al darse cuenta de que Manny se había acercado a ella-¿Por qué por mi Manny?-

-Yo…bueno…la verdad…se me acabaría la vida si algo te sucede…eres la persona más importante para mí. Yo no hice esto por una amiga…-Manny sujeta a Frida desde la cintura mirando sus ojos azules- Lo hice por la chica de quien me enamoré- No la dejó hablar…rápidamente plantó un beso en los labios de la peliazul. Por un momento Frida estaba paralizada, con sus pupilas brillando y sus labios posados sobre los de Manny, pero no tardó mucho en corresponder al beso con un sentimiento puro y fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier poder en el mundo…era amor. Ambos se separaron del beso mirándose con ternura.

-Frida perdón por no decirlo antes…fui un idiota al no darme cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo yo…te amo. Por eso estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ti, a hacer todo por ti, incluso a fingir las peores cosas por ti…porque no soportaría que alguien te lastimara, y menos perderte- Manny había confesado al fin, por lo que recibió un rápido beso de Frida quien lo abrazo.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías-

-¿Ya lo sabías?-

-Era obvio, además…yo…siento lo mismo…también te amo Manny- Ambos nuevamente se besaron y después de platicar un rato Frida se fue a dormir y Manny se quedo haciendo guardia para que todos pudieran descansar. Pasaron algunas horas Rodolfo y Granpapi se fueron a la guarida de Sartana, debían aprovechar que era de noche para que no los encontraran. Frida siguió durmiendo en uno de los colchones mientras que por la ventana Manny seguía cuidando del lugar…pero lo que nadie sospechaba era que una maligna sombra los vigilaba desde un punto ciego que nadie había notado. Sonreia maléficamente y satisfecho de su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Con que Rivera se enamoró…Vaya que no lo culpo, siempre ha estado con él en todo momento. Debí darme cuenta de su punto débil, la peliazul Suárez…Bueno, como la chica me dio un puñetazo es mi turno de devolverle el golpe. Manny pagará caro por usar mis poderes para estupideces…Si no entrará al cinturón por las buenas tendré que…persuadirlo…¡Hahahahahaha!

**Continuara…**


	10. Capítulo 10: Trato Hecho

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutiérrez.**

**El demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 10.- Trato echo**

Eran minutos pasados de la media noche, y Manny aun hacia guardia. Se sentía cansado, frustrado, exhausto por todo lo ocurrido. Necesitaba descansar después del terrible día que habían tenido, primeramente lo sucedido en el parque, después fingir que odiaba a Frida para mantenerla lejos y a salvo, después la aparición del terrible demonio de El Tigre y por último las heridas y cansancio que sentía por la batalla tan dura que había tenido. Lo único bueno de ese día, no solo era que Granpapi y Rodolfo se encontraban bien, sino que Frida había perdonado a Manny y admitieron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Aunque no era un buen momento para pensar en romances.

Manny ya se veía junto a Frida, pedir que fuera su novia, salir, comer churros, seguir con sus travesuras seguido de mil ideas que tenia para las citas que planeaba con ella. Eso por lo menos lo mejoraba un poco su humor, lo ayudaba a relajarse y distraerse. Pronto el cansancio le ganó y se quedo dormido en la ventana.

Frida por su lado durmió un par de horas hasta que la intriga y preocupación la despertó. Se quedo pensativa, se preguntaba como estaría su familia, corrió para ayudar a Manny que había olvidado avisar que no llegaría a dormir a casa. Debían estar preocupados por ella, pero ya no había marcha atrás, no podían salir del lugar, debían mantenerse escondidos para que no los encontraran, estaban esperando a Granpapi y Rodolfo para que llegaran con la información necesaria para derrotar a aquel demonio, Sartana era la única que poseía conocimientos sobre demonios, y estaba segura de que los dos Riveras la convencerían para que los ayudara.

-Están demorando- Pensó Frida, aunque sabía que ellos estarían bien no podía evitar cierta preocupación, aunque no fuera su abuelo y su padre tampoco deseaba que algo malo les ocurriera. Estaba ansiosa porque llegaran para empezar un plan para derrotar a aquel demonio, debían detenerlo antes de que empezara a atacar a la ciudad Milagro, y sobre todo, evitar que se llevara a Manny. Intentó mantener la calma, y tratar de recuperar el sueño, pero antes de quedarse dormida escuchó un ruido que provenía de unos metros de ella.

-¡Ya llegaron!- Dijo Frida alegre, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a Granpapi y Rodolfo.

Caminó unos minutos, y le parecía extraño no saber de ambos. Por un momento pensó que había imaginado ese ruido, pero constantemente lo escuchaba y quería averiguar de dónde provenía.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó Frida un poco temerosa. Aquello comenzaba a asustarla, caminar entre la oscuridad, escuchando ruidos y sin respuesta alguna. Ya se había convencido de que Granpapi y Rodolfo aún no llegaban, pero le parecía extraño escuchar ruidos, los únicos que estaban en esa bodega eran ella y…

-¿Manny? ¿Eres tú?- Dijo Frida distinguiendo de las sombras una figura oscura que tenía una silueta muy parecía a la de Manny, Frida reconocería ese traje de Tigre en cualquier lado-Manny qué bueno que eres tú, por un momento pensé que… ¡nah! Olvídalo-

-Vamos dime- Dijo Manny aun sin salir de las sombras.

-No te preocupes, es una tontería, es que por un momento creí…

-¿Que alguien había entrado?- Comenzó a acercarse a ella. Normalmente Frida abrazaría inmediatamente a Manny a penas lo viera…el problema era que algo en él le asustaba, por lo que retrocedía- ¿por qué retrocedes Frida?-

-Por nada-Trató de disimular Frida, había algo totalmente extraño en él que no le agradaba.

-Vamos dime Frida…-

-Manny hay algo que me asusta…-Frida ya empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, como si Manny…no fuera el mismo, o peor…como si no fuera Manny.

-Descuida lindura, después de todo….conmigo estas a salvo-

-**¿¡Lindura!?**\- Eso dejó en shock a Frida. Ni en sus sueños más locos Manny le diría a Frida "Lindura", incluso él detestaba ese apodo - **¡Tú no eres Manny!**-

-¡Bravo! Que inteligente resultaste ser…Suárez- Repentinamente una figura idéntica a la de Manny salió de las sombras revelando su verdadera identidad ante Frida, quien se quedó congelada al ver a ese nuevo huésped que había llegado como una desagradable visita. Efectivamente…era idéntico a Manny usando su traje de El Tigre…pero habían dos diferencias que Frida no pudo notar en la oscuridad: que su traje era completamente negro…y que sus ojos color sangre miraban a la peliazul como un depredador a su presa… - Hola…Frida...jajajajajajajajajaja-

-¿Mijo? Despierta- Escuchó Manny mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. Reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz, era su papá, y al abrir los ojos también distinguió la silueta de Granpapi junto a la de Rodolfo. Habían regresado.

-¿Papá? ¿Granpapi?- Preguntó Manny un poco somnoliento y levantándose para recibirlos- ¿Están bien?-

-Si mijo, ya hablamos con Sartana, pero no estamos muy convencidos de lo que dijo- Comentó Rodolfo un poco cabizbajo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo?-

-Manny, sólo tú puedes derrotar al antiguo demonio de El Tigre. Se trata de una batalla interna ya que hablamos de un demonio que con el paso de los años se ha vuelto tuyo-Dijo Granpapi.

-¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Sartana no les dijo cómo derrotarlo?-

-Granpapi habló con ella hasta lograr convencerla de que ese demonio también era demasiado para ella. Buscó en algunos libros y nos dijo que debes realizar una batalla interna con aquel demonio y encerrarlo tu mismo en el cinturón nuevamente-

-Pero si lo volvemos a encerrar en algunos años volverá a salir-Alegó Manny.

-No si tú lo borras de la existencia-

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Manny-Rodolfo puso su mano en el hombro de Manny para mostrar apoyo- Granpapi y yo no podemos hacer nada para ayudarte, tú eres el único que puede derrotar a ese demonio porque solo tu posees la fuerza mística para acabarlo, ya que ese demoño viene de tu interior y con tu fuerza del bien podrás derrotarlo-

-Hay un problema papá…aún no sé si soy bueno o malo, ¿De donde sacaré esa fuerza del bien para derrotarlo?-

-No sabría decirte mijo, supongo que tu corazón te dirá en el momento indicado y, sea cual sea tu decisión Granpapi y yo siempre te apoyaremos-

-Pero papá… ¿No te importa si mi elección llegara a ser un villano? O Granpapi ¿Que yo llegara a ser un héroe?-

-Manny, al oír lo que Sartana había dicho Granpapi y yo discutimos como siempre que tu eras un héroe y él que eras villano pero nos dimos cuenta de que este tipo de cosas te llegan a afectar mijo, por eso hemos decidido que tú mismo escojas esa decisión importante, y nosotros somos tu familia, te ayudaremos en todo momento, incluso cuando tengas esa batalla con aquel demonio, aunque no podamos intervenir, estaremos ahí para apoyarte-

Manny sintió un gran alivio de parte de Granpapi y su padre. Aunque no era momento de pensar en ese problema de si era héroe o villano, le agradaba la idea de que pasara lo que pasaran ellos apoyarían aquella decisión. Corrió a abrazar a su familia sonriente, y ellos correspondieron aquel gesto, desafortunadamente se vio interrumpido por un agudo grito de dolor que se había escuchado al fondo. Ante tal acto los Riveras se separaron del abrazo asustados e inmediatamente pensando lo peor. Sobretodo Manny, quien al escuchar aquello recordó quien era la única persona, aparte de su familia, que se encontraba en ese lugar…

-**¡Frida!**\- Manny no lo pensó dos veces, transformado en El Tigre extendió sus garras a un tuvo en el techo cercano a él y se columpio por la bodega; era realmente grande y uno se perdería fácilmente en ese lugar pero no perdía la fe de encontrar a Frida- **¡Frida! ¿¡Donde estás!?**-

-**¡Manny! ¡Ahhhhh!**\- Gritó Frida adolorida mientras unas garras oscuras y filosas herían gravemente a Frida. Manny al contemplar esto sintió una gran tristeza por ver a su amada por una furia incontenible.

-**¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Cómo demonios nos encontraste!?**\- Preguntó furioso señalando al culpable, el demonio de El Tigre.

-¡Sorpresa Manny! ¿Creíste que podrían permanecer ocultos para siempre?-Dijo aquel demonio mientras sujetaba a Frida del cuello.

-**¡Suéltala!**\- Ordenó Manny mientras Granpapi y Rodolfo aparecían atrás de él, quienes se colocaron en posición de ataque para atacar al demonio de El Tigre.

-Si dan un paso más, Manny se quedará sin su novia jajajajajajajaja-El antiguo demonio abrió sus garras, filosas y ensangrentadas para colocarlas ligeramente en el abdomen de Frida. Los Riveras, al ver eso retrocedieron obedeciendo la orden de aquel demonio para impedir que asesinara a Frida.

-**¿¡Cómo te atreves a usar a Frida de escudo? ¡Eres un cobarde!**\- Gritó Manny furioso al ver a ese villano escudarse con Frida y aún con aquellas mortales garras colocadas en su abdomen.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale Manny, y hablando de amor hiciste una excelente elección, jajajaa Frida Suárez es toda una lindura- Decía el demonio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Frida con una garra provocándole miedo ante tal acto. Por su lado Manny se enfureció al ver esto…

-**¡No la toques estúpido!**\- A Manny no le faltaban las ganas de balancearse sobre aquel siniestro personaje, pero sabía que si daba un paso al frente esas garras se enterrarían en las entrañas de Frida causándole una terrible muerte. Se sentía impotente, Frida en las garras de ese depravado y Manny sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tan linda, tan dulce, tan hermosa, además, al ser tu novia también es mía, después de todo…somos uno mismo-

-**¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!**-

-Jamás la lastimaría Manny…después de todo, ya que tu eres tan cobarde para tomar mi lugar supongo que nuestra novia querrá hacerlo gustosa, ¿Verdad que si Frida? No te gustaría que fuéramos encerrados en una maldita hebilla por cien años, ¿O si?-

-**¡Ya déjala!**-

-**¡La decisión es tuya Rivera! **¿Qué eliges? ¿Ella o tu?-Manny se encontraba en una encrucijada, no podía permitir que algo terrible le sucediera a Frida, mantenerla encerrada un siglo en la hebilla, no podría soportarlo…la decisión era clara.

-Trato echo- Dijo Manny cabizbajo y con un gran dolor en el corazón.

-Jajajajajajaja ¡Perfecto!- Aquel demonio arrojó a Frida algunos metros de ellos, lo suficiente para que la peliazul pudiera contemplar con gran dolor como una nube oscura comenzó a rodear a Manny y a levantarlo del suelo.

-**¡Manny!**\- Gritaron Granpapi, Rodolfo y Frida con lágrimas en los ojos viendo como la nube comenzaba a cubrir a Manny, pero antes de que el hechizo estuviera completo ocurrió algo que nadie se había esperado.

-**¡¿Pero qué haces Rivera!?**\- Gritó furioso el antiguo demonio de El Tigre mientras Manny lo sujetaba con fuerza del traje, lo cual reemplazo la furia del temible villano por miedo-** ¡Idiota! ¡Así no evitarás entrar a la hebilla! ¡Es tarde, ahora suéltame!**-

-Tal vez pase el resto de mis días dentro de la hebilla…pero no me iré solo. ¡No dejare que dañes a la ciudad Milagro! ¡Después de todo dos Mannys no cabemos en el mismo lugar!- Manny comenzó a ser jalado por una corriente de oscuridad que lo arrastró dentro de la hebilla del cinturón mientras sujetaba con fuerza al antiguo demonio de El Tigre para que él también fuera encerrado.

-**¡Mijo! ¡¿Qué haces?!**\- Gritó con dolor Rodolfo al ver que su hijo comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Es la única forma papá…así todos estarán bien-

-**¡Pero tú también estarás encerrado Manny!**\- Gritó Granpapi sintiendo el mismo dolor de ver a su nieto realizando aquel sacrificio.

-Lo sé, no se preocupen, siempre estaré pensando en ustedes- Dijo cabizbajo Manny a punto de desaparecer.

-**¡No Manny! ¡Por favor no!**\- Gritó Frida corriendo hacia él-**¡No te vayas! ¡Te necesito!**-

-No te preocupes- Respondió con cariño observando el rostro de Frida por última vez- No olvides que te amo. Sé feliz, adiós Frida-

Y dichas aquellas palabras Manny desapareció dentro de aquella neblina negra junto al antiguo demonio de El Tigre. Después de que un par de relámpagos golpearon el lugar y que la nube oscura desapareció…sólo quedó la hebilla.

-Mi…Manny- Susurró Frida mientras lloraba sobre la plateada hebilla junto a Granpapi y Rodolfo, quienes sufrían un dolor trágico de haber perdido al más joven de la familia Rivera.

Manny despertó adolorido en un extraño desierto plateado con una ligera neblina que paseaba en el aire. Lentamente se levantó y aclaró su vista para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba con su familia, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar en la ciudad Milagro.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó Manny caminando en el desierto plateado confundido y asustado- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Estaba consciente del sacrificio que había hecho, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Normalmente estaría preocupado por estar encerrado en el mismo lugar que aquel demonio, pero había algo en ese lugar que lo protegía, o mejor dicho que lo tranquilizaba. Como si una persona importante para el estuviese con él.

-Aquí estoy Manny- Se escucho una voz cercana. Manny inmediatamente se volteó buscando a aquella persona que había hablado- Tranquilo Manny, no te hare daño, no puedo hacerte daño-

-¿Quién eres tu?-

-Hemos permanecido unidos muchos años y ¿Aun no me recuerdas? Somos como hermanos, como gemelos…como…uno solo- Mostró su verdeara identidad, Manny se impacto increíblemente al ver a aquella figura démela a él.

-¿El…Tigre?- Tartamudeó Manny.

-Hola Manny- Saludó El Tigre. No se trataba de El Tigre original, tampoco del antiguo demonio de El Tigre, se trataba del otro "yo" de Manny, su lado de El Tigre.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?- Pregunto Manny aun impactado.

-Vengo a advertirte, el momento ha llegado Manny, tu batalla interna comenzará-

-**¡¿Qué?!** ¡Pero no estoy listo! Además no tiene caso, el está encerrado en este cinturón conmigo y no podrá salir hasta en mil años-

-Te equivocas Manny, la hebilla no puede albergarlos a ambos en este lugar, uno de ustedes podrá salir-

-**¿¡Qué!?**\- Había una oportunidad, solo una de poder salir de ese lugar y Manny no quería desperdiciarla, con mucho gusto hizo aquel sacrificio pero no negaba el echo de que quería estar con Frida y su familia- **¿¡Cómo!?**-

-Fácil, debes derrotar a aquel demonio-

-Ya te dije que no estoy listo-

-Si lo estas-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque he sido parte de ti por muchos años. Te diré algo, la única manera de vencerlo es con la batalla interna de la que te habló nuestro padre, pero si tú y yo volvemos a ser uno será más fácil derrotarlo-

-Entonces unámonos para salir de aquí-

-No puedo-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Para lograr fusionarnos debo preguntare algo y si respondes bien es podremos ser otra vez uno solo y volver a nuestra vida de antes, pero si respondes mal yo desapareceré para siempre, el antiguo demonio de El Tigre saldrá de la hebilla y tú te quedaras aquí. Tienes solo una oportunidad Manny, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- Manny estaba preocupado porque aquella batalla interna podría vencer a ese demonio, pero realmente le interesaría saber si realmente podía vencerlo. Bien lo había dicho aquel demonio, dos Mannys no cabían en el mismo universo, y debía derrotarlo como pudiera.

-Está bien El Tigre, dime tu pregunta-

-Recuerda…es crucial que respondas bien esta pregunta, si no lo llegaras a lograr te aseguro que te quedarás atrapado en la hebilla por siempre a merced del antiguo demonio de El Tigre… ¿Eres héroe o villano?-

**Continuará…**

**Wooow….¿yo escribi eso? Creo que lo hice bien XD**

**Jejeje bueno, mejor me voe, cualquier cosa: criticas, consejos, felicitaciones, mentadas y amenazas ahí me las dejan escritas jejejejeje**

**Se cuidan!**

**Nos vemos!**

**BYE! :D**


	11. Capítulo 11: La Decisión de Manny

**MUUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! **

**El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera son propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez!**

**El Demonio Interior**

**Capítulo 11.- La Decisión de Manny**

Manny se quedó petrificado ante la pregunta de El Tigre. Era la pregunta de cada día, ¿héroe o villano? No se había decidido y dudaba hacerlo algún día. Y pensar que ahora responder correctamente aquella pregunta era crucial para asegurar el destino del mundo y de sus seres queridos. Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

-**¡¿Estás loco?!**\- Exclamó Manny a su otro "yo".

-Es necesario que respondas bien a la pregunta-Agregó El Tigre.

-Pero si eres parte de mi sabes perfectamente que…-

-No te has decidido, lo sé- Completó El Tigre- Sé que siempre has creído que aun tienes tiempo para responder, pero ese tiempo ha llegado, debes tomar una decisión ahora-

-Pero no puedo, por un lado no puedo soportar el que por nombre de la justicia no se pueda tomar venganza… pero también odio que en nombre de la venganza se cometen tantas injusticias… -Dijo Manny confundido

-Sé que este mundo es difícil Manny, te recuerdo que soy parte de ti y entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero ¿No te has dado cuenta de que todas las experiencias de tu vida te han ayudado a tomar tu decisión?- Dijo El Tigre tratando de hacerle ver a Manny que su decisión ya había sido tomada inconscientemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Manny al oir aquello.

-Manny, el mal puede ser divertido y fácil, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro-Dijo El Tigre.

-No te entiendo, ¿Estas diciendo que soy bueno?-

-Yo no lo dije, lo acabas de decir tú-

-**¡¿Qué?! **Yo no puedo ser un héroe, es muy difícil serlo, no entiendo porque mi papá lo hace-

-Porque sabe que es lo correcto, cada vez que metemos la pata siempre terminamos haciendo lo correcto, reparando las cosas, y admítelo, cuando hacemos algo malo y nos descubren no me niegues que no sientes culpa…-

-Pues…en cierto modo sí- Dijo Manny sin argumentos contra aquello que dijo El Tigre.

-Manny, quizás tienes las garras de un villano, pero todos saben que tienes el corazón de un héroe, y el corazón es el arma más poderosa-Manny se quedó pensativo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, quería evitar el hecho de que su decisión estaba tomada, de cierto modo tenía miedo. ¿Qué tal si era la decisión equivocada? Eso significaría la perdición de todos sus seres queridos, Granpapi, María, Rodolfo y Frida. El Tigre sabía lo que estaba pensando, después de todo ellos eran uno mismo.

-Manny, no temas, no tomes tu decisión pensando en lo que pasará, hazlo pensando en que realmente es lo mejor para ti-Dijo El Tigre tratando de apoyar un poco a Manny

Repentinamente, aquel desierto de plata comenzó a tornarse color negro mientras una demoniaca carcajada hacía eco por todos lados. Manny se puso en posición de ataque e intentó girar la hebilla de su cinturón, pero al darse cuenta de que éste no se encontraba en su cintura sintió temor.

-**¡¿Dónde está mi cinturón?!**\- Gritó Manny asustado.

-Manny, estamos en el cinturón, solo puedes usar tus poderes si nos fusionamos- Contestó El Tigre.

-Entonces unámonos otra vez-

-Ya te dije que no puedo…no podre ayudarte hasta que tomes la decisión correcta- El Tigre se veía preocupado, pero tenía razón, no podía ayudar a Manny ya que ambos no estaban unidos, y si Manny tomaba su decisión lo lograrían, el problema era que el moreno sentía seguridad ante lo que pensaba, ¿Héroe o villano? Era la pregunta de cada día y ahora su decisión dependía del mundo entero. Pronto, la siniestra figura de aquel demonio apareció nuevamente ante Manny y El Tigre.

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo aquel demonio observando a El Tigre ante él- Tiempo sin vernos ¿o no El Tigre?-

-Es verdad-Decía El Tigre mostrándose sereno- Desde que te separaste de Manny y me encerraste en la hebilla no he podido derrotarte-

-Y no podrás, una vez que elimine a este mocoso tu morirás al instante jajajajaja- Era cierto, El Tigre y Manny estaban conectados, si uno de ambos moría seria el fin de todos- Si tanto quieres derrotarme adelante ¡Hazlo!-

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo-

-¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, no puedes hacer nada hasta que este inepto decida si ser héroe o villano. Descuida, en cuanto lo mate la indecisión dejara de molestarlo jajajaa-

-¡Maldito! ¡Tú eres el que morirá aquí y ahora!-Dijo Manny desafiante.

-¿Y cómo supones hacerlo sin poderes Manny? ¿Sabes? Puedo hacer dos cosas, jugar contigo y eliminarte o unirnos para ser los reyes del mundo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-El Tigre no es el único con quien te puedes fusionar-Dijo aquel demonio con mirada psicópata y brillando esos ojos color rojo sangre que destilaban miedo en su mirada- Únete a mí Manny, no sólo serás el villano más poderoso de todos, sino que tendrás todo el poder en sus garras, asesinando inocentes, gobernando el mundo como lo mereces…

-¿Por qué demonios aceptaría esa oferta?-

-Porque ser héroe no te trae nada bueno, solo te pasas todo el día salvando gente para que luego te crean una amenaza y te traicionen, cuando envejezcas y no puedas seguir salvando el día estarás solo, todos te darán la espalda, se concentraran en los héroes jóvenes y tu no tendrás nada, todo por andar pensando en los demás. Si eres villano te respetaran siempre, nadie te molestará, tendrás todas las riquezas que quieras y cualquier persona a tus pies jajajajaja tu y yo seremos los reyes del mundo…solo debes aceptar mi oferta… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unirás a mí para ser el rey de este planeta o serás un héroe y perezas como ellos?-

Manny se quedo tieso, paralizado por verse orillado en una extraña y difícil indecisión. Cabizbajo, cierra los ojos y piensa en la oferta de aquel demonio. El Tigre no dijo nada, solo que quedo parado, observando a Manny cabizbajo y pensativo. Por primera vez decidió no intervenir en sus pensamientos y dejar que el moreno tomara una decisión. Repentinamente, los ojos se Manny se abrieron expresando sorpresa y seguridad…su decisión fue tomada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes a mí, o no?- Dijo el antiguo demonio de El Tigre extendiendo una de sus garras a Manny, quien con una sonrisa estrechó su mano con aquella garra. El Tigre miró atónito lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía creer que Manny había aceptado su oferta.

-Jajajajajajaja Bien hecho Manny-Exclamó aquel demonio.

-Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo- Dijo Manny sin mirar al demonio de El Tigre.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Proponerte que gobernemos el mundo?-

-No, extender tu mano como un idiota- Dijo Manny seguido de un movimiento que lanzó a aquel demonio a unos metros de él. Rápidamente Manny corrió hacia donde estaba El Tigre, quien tenía un semblante de sorpresa al ver lo ocurrido.

-El Tigre…tomé mi decisión-Dijo Manny extendiendo su mano.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Lo estoy…gobernar al mundo a base del sufrimiento de los demás, no es lo que yo quiero. Quiero ser alguien en la vida, causar respeto, no miedo, y como villano nunca lo conseguiré, por el bien de mi familia y sobretodo de Frida…**seré un héroe**\- Acto seguido a aquellas palabras El Tigre sonrió y estrechó la mano de Manny.

-Felicidades Manny, elegiste bien- Repentinamente El Tigre comenzó a desvanecerse y convertirse en una nube color verde que rodeó a Manny y lo elevó en el aire. Manny sentía como una poderosa fuerza comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía fuerte, sus heridas se curaban, una gran luz cegadora invadió aquel desierto oscuro, era el poder del antiguo espíritu de El Tigre.

-**¡Nooo!**-Exclamó El demonio de El Tigre- **¡No puedo permitirlo!**\- El villano voló hasta aquella nube verde llena de luz. Por un momento su vista se nubló, pero al ver la silueta de Manny estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero luego, un inmenso terror invadió al demonio. Era Manny, pero no con su forma humana, sino como El Tigre, y su mirada de ojos verdes reflejaba fortaleza, valentía, poder…luz, y para ese demonio, la luz era su peor debilidad.

-**¡Maldito! ¡Soy parte de ti, no puedes destruirme, soy inmortal!**-

-No lo eres, tú mismo lo dijiste, eres parte de mi, por lo tanto yo puedo eliminarte. Jamás volverás a lastimar a mi familia, y mucho menos a Frida…**¡Hasta nunca demonio!**\- Dijo Manny mientras una gran aura verde lo rodeaba por completo. En su mano derecha se juntaba una gran esfera de poder que creía lentamente, causando terror y miedo en aquel villano- **¡Antiguo espíritu de El Tigre! ¡Yo te invoco!**\- Un ensordecedor rugido salió de los labios de Manny y lanzando aquella esfera de poder impactó a aquel demonio llenándolo de luz y quemándolo por completo con el poder del bien.

-**¡Nooooo!**\- Gritó aquel demonio mientras su silueta oscura se desvanecía con la cegadora luz de El Tigre. Su presencia desapareció. No quedó nada de aquel demonio, se había ido, nuevamente el mal había sido derrotado. Manny permanecía flotando en la nada…dentro de aquella enceguecedora luz, recibiendo una brisa fresca en su moreno rostro.

-Bien hecho Manny- Se escuchó la voz de El Tigre.

-¿Dónde estás?-Preguntó Manny.

-Ahora estoy en tu interior, como siempre lo he estado, me alegra que te dieras cuenta de tu verdadera decisión, y como lo prometí, te ayudare a salir de la hebilla-

-Gracias El Tigre. No lo habría logrado sin ti, ahora las cosas serán diferentes en la ciudad Milagro-

-Así es Manny, pero no creas que ahora las cosas serán fáciles. Has tomado tu decisión y deberás luchar contra muchos obstáculos-

-Lo sé, pero para eso tengo a mi familia y a Frida, para que me ayuden a seguir adelante-

-Los extrañas mucho ¿no?-

-Más de lo que crees-

-Entonces te regresaré a casa-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasará contigo?-preguntó Manny

-Ahora podre permanecer en la hebilla, y como siempre brindarte mis poderes para luchar contra el mal-

-¿Pero y si necesito ayuda?-

-Siempre la has tenido Manny, tienes un amigo en el interior. Es hora de que regreses a casa…-Manny sintió que aquella brisa fresca se volvía mas fuerte, golpeaba su cuerpo con gran fuerza y la luz encegueció sus ojos por un breve momento. Al abrirlos se encontraba en la sala de su hogar, con el cinturón de El Tigre en su cadera mientras observaba confundido la casa del macho. Antes de entrar a la hebilla su hogar se había convertido en un montón de escombros destruidos, y ahora estaba igual o más reluciente de lo que recordaba. Al alzar la vista se encontró con Granpapi, María y Rodolfo, quienes miraron atónitos que Manny había logrado salir de la hebilla. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos de los tres Riveras mientras contemplaban al moreno.

-¿Ma…Manny?- Preguntó Rodolfo paralizado ante su hijo.

-Si papá, he regresado- Los tres Riveras corrieron hacia Manny para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras los cuatro lloraban de felicidad.

-Creí que nunca los volvería a ver- Dijo Manny abrazando a su familia mientras se aferraba a ellos.

-Mi niño, mi hijo está de regreso-Susurró María abrazando a Manny, ya que cuando volvió de su gira, Rodolfo le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, incluso que su hijo había sido encerrado en la hebilla de El Tigre, creía que jamás vería a Manny de regreso y ahora la felicidad la invadía al igual que los demás.

-Ahora estas de regreso Manny, que bueno que lograste salir de la hebilla-Dijo Granpapi mientras se separaba del abrazo para ver a su nieto.

-También los extrañé mucho, aunque fueran unas cuantas horas, creí que no los vería otra vez. ¿Cómo construyeron la casa del macho? Y mamá, creí que volverías de tu gira dentro de un mes-

-Mijo, hoy se cumplió un año desde que te encerraron en la hebilla- Dijo María aclarando las dudas de Manny.

-**¿¡Un año!?**\- Exclamó Manny asustado y dándose cuenta de que, lo que para él fueron unas escasas horas en la hebilla, en ciudad Milagro había pasado un año completo.

-Quizás el tiempo en tu hebilla no transcurre de igual manera, por cierto ¿Cómo lograste salir?-Preguntó Rodolfo.

-Hice la batalla interna papá…y tenias razón, tengo el corazón de un héroe-Rodolfo comenzó a llorar de felicidad ante lo que acababa de oír y los tres Riveras nuevamente abrazaron a Manny. Granpapi aceptaba la decisión de Manny, después de un año sin ver a su nieto no le importaba el hecho de que fuera héroe, con tal de tenerlo siempre cerca le era suficiente. Manny sentía una grandiosa felicidad…pero al mismo tiempo algo le faltaba…o mejor dicho alguien.

-¿Y Frida?-Preguntó Manny.

-Seguramente en su casa, muy triste-Dijo Granpapi- Desde que te encerraron en la hebilla no ha sido la misma de siempre, se salió de… ¿Cómo se llama su banda? "los sombreros atónitos"-

-Atómicos Granpapi…pero no puede ser, Frida amaba su banda-

-Pero dejo de tocar su guitarra desde que te fuiste, siempre está deprimida y todos los días viene a visitar tu hebilla-Dijo María cabizbaja.

-Como ves mijo, ella realmente te necesita, especialmente hoy que se cumple un año desde que te fuiste. A pesar del tiempo no ha superado lo que ocurrió.

-Ve con ella Manny-Dijo Granpapi observando que, sin decir una palabra, Manny se transformó en El Tigre y con sus garras se columpio por las calles mientras las personas miraban sorprendidas el gran regreso de El Tigre y aplaudían felices al gran héroe que hacía un año atrás salvó la ciudad Milagro de una definitiva destrucción. Siguió saltando de los tejados hasta ver en el parque a una chica de cabello azul…

-Manny…-Lloraba en el parque Frida mientras giraba la pequeña hebilla que anteriormente Manny le había regalado cuando cumplió trece años. La guardaba como un tesoro, uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenía el moreno. Aun recordaba con claridad el triste momento en que Manny se había sacrificado para salvarla de una prisión eterna.

\- Debí ser yo quien quedara atrapada en la hebilla…no tú- Lloró Frida hablándole a la hebilla, como si fuera el mismo Manny quien estuviera con ella- No soy la misma sin ti Manny…te amo-

-Yo también te amo Frida- Exclamó una voz a espaldas de ella. Al oir aquello soltó la hebilla en sus manos y lentamente volteó detrás de ella para encontrar la figura de Manny vestido de El Tigre, mientras que atrás de él los rayos del atardecer brillaban iluminando su rostro y dibujando su silueta con la luz del sol. Las lagrimas de Frida brotaban en fila mientras trataba de hacerse a la idea de que Manny estaba parado frente a ella.

-¿Ma…nny?-Dijo entrecortada Frida con su cuerpo, aún inmóvil y sus manos temblorosas.

-Frida, yo también te amo- La peliazul corrió a los brazos del moreno, y al sentir que éste correspondía el abrazo confirmo que no era ninguna ilusión. Era Manny, su Manny, ahora, después de tanto tiempo sola y deprimida, al fin estaba con él. Manny por su lado también se encontraba feliz de verla nuevamente, tenía la misma ropa, su cabello había crecido un poco, sus mogoles permanecían en su lugar y su rostro aun volvía loco al moreno. Definitivamente ella era su Frida.

-Manny, no debiste sacrificarte para salvarme, debiste dejarme a mi dentro de la hebilla, prefiero eso a sentir que te perdí para siempre, no tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho, nada tiene sentido si tú no estás- Siguió llorando Frida en el pecho de Manny mientras que él se aferraba a su cuerpo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Frida, ya pasó todo, tenía que hacerlo, yo tampoco me imagino la vida sin ti, creí que jamás te volvería a ver, pero ahora, toda aquella pesadilla con el demonio de El Tigre es cosa del pasado, te prometo que él, y ningún otro villano nos volverán a separar. Nadie te hará daño nunca porque siempre estaré contigo para protegerte. Te amo Frida, y ahora siempre estaremos juntos-Terminó por decir Manny mientras limpia las lagrimas en el rostro de la peliazul.

-Si Manny, siempre juntos, como debió ser desde el principio, yo también te amo- Y sellaron aquella promesa con un beso mientras la ciudad Milagro se regocijaba de alegría por tener de regreso al héroe que siempre protegería a sus habitantes.

Las cosas mejoraron para bien desde aquel día. Rodolfo y María aclararon sus diferencias y dudas, y renovaron sus votos matrimoniales, pronto Manny tendría a su hermano menor.

El hecho de tener un nieto como héroe no detuvo a Granpapi para seguir robando, podría decirse que Manny siempre se hacía de la vista gorda cuando el villano atacaba alguna joyería. No había necesidad de detenerlo, jamás había lastimado inocentes además que a las dos horas lo metían a la cárcel y otras dos horas después ya estaba cenando en casa.

Frida regreso a ser la vocalista de "Los sombreros atómicos". Durante el año de dejó la banda nunca pudieron encontrar a un vocalista que pudiera tocar la guitarra al mismo tiempo que cantar, además de que nadie las contrataba para tocar, ya que la voz de Frida era la que daba éxito a la banda. Unos meses después de regresar a la banda, los sombreros atómicos firmaron un contrato por dos años para grabar en una disquera, ahora son la mejor banda de rock en ciudad Milagro, dentro de un mes iniciarían su gira por el país.

En cuanto a Manny, siempre fue reconocido y respetado como uno de los más grandes héroes que había existido en aquel lugar, siempre tuvo victorias consecutivas y por más que siempre lo intentaban ninguno de los villanos logro derrotar a Manny, quien por cierto se casó con Frida cinco años después del haber salido de la hebilla de El Tigre. Nunca más sintió temor de usar sus poderes para el bien, su decisión fue tomada y no se arrepentía de haber elegido el camino de los héroes. No volvió a ver a El Tigre o hablar con él, pero sabía que seguía en la hebilla, trabajando con Manny como el gran equipo que eran y desde aquel día en que Manny regresó a la ciudad Milagro jamás volvió a tener pesadillas, o a escuchar las voces del demonio interior.

**Fin**


End file.
